A Doll For All
by Desenchanter
Summary: Everyone has their guilty pleasures, and she just so happened to be his… but the dysfunctional doll with a split-mind could only be one part of his life. His other half was what reminded him why they call it a "guilty" pleasure. Lemons. InuKag/MirSan.
1. Gravity

**Warnings**: _Sexual Scenes (_sometimes twisted/kinky/fetish/weird/violent/domination/not lovey-dovey/or all of them above)_,_ _Bisexuality, Prostitution_, _Lewd Language_, _Violent Inclinations_, and _Generally Morally Impaired/Questionable Situations, _oh, yes, and _Mild_ _Drug Use_.

Pretty much every reason a story could be **M**, hence why you need to be **_mature_**. Oh, and there is a romance (hence the genre) but not the traditional, tender 'romantic' sense. This is a twisted/kinky-love/obsession. If any makes you uncomfortable it would be best if you'd be gone.

**POV**: Third person generally, but will switch to Inuyasha's first person at times. Obvious breaks will occur so you won't be lost.

_Now finally, on with the story…_

* * *

><p><strong>{_.:.A<strong> **D**_oll_ **F**_or_ **A**_ll_**.:._}  
>{_.C<strong>_hapter 0_**1: G**_ravity_**._}**

**{**.x.**}**

* * *

><p>Fuck my life, my personal motto. If one damn thing goes right, another has to go wrong—<em>horribly <em>wrong. That's just how it is, I'm used to it but that doesn't mean it has stopped pissing me off like none other. Fuck, seriously. I had nothing to do with it, I tell ya'. You think I'm lying, right?

Why would a hanyou tell the truth? We're dirt. The scum of the earth, yeah, yeah, I get it. I've heard it before. Youkais and humans can coexist just fine but God fucking forbid they fornicate enough to produce a bastard. Which is surprisingly hard to do, I hear. Like it's a sign the two just aren't meant to mix, it's rare for the seed to take.

Oh, yeah, I know. Lucky me, right? That damn inu-youkai's sperm found a way to my mom's egg while they were screwing around and _somehow_ it took and here I am.

Yeah, 'cause it's so goddamn great that happened.

Of course, the guy had to go and die before I was born, my mom had to endure endless ridicule for my existence and then wither away before my eyes from a variety of factors that I'd rather not talk about.

Hey, I was talking about something good happening, wasn't I?

Good shit happens to me every once and a while, I've got job that's pretty damn amazing. I've got _a_ friend, another shocker, and if not for him I'd probably be dead—not that I think that'd be a terrible thing.

But the _good_, the first damn thing to go right for _so_ long, was _her_. God, just thinking about her makes me… anyway, I should have known better. That bitch. I shouldn't have talked to her, shouldn't have bit her bait and let her reel me in.

Damn it all, I really can't keep getting arrested like this. This time, it's her fault, I swear. Not that I'm an honest man. I'm lair, a cheat, a bastard, a short-tempered moron, and so much more. Really, I'm a terrible person. You should avoid me, just like I should have her.

Fuck my life.

{.x.}

It was a frantic Friday night at _the_ Imperial, voted year after year as the best luxury hotel in all of Japan, a five star premier experience for any ungodly rich person to spend a night. Foreigners flocked there, residence even hid there for their hush-hush affairs, business held meetings, conventions were hosted there, anything else anyone could imagine.

Even the world's oldest trait was practiced within its fine, luxurious, golden walls. Did the owners know? Of course they did, but it was only permitted in the saloon on the top floor—the foremost bar in all of Tokyo, the place that was always packed well into the morning by only Tokyo's so-called finest. There, the high-class whores were mixed in with the normal girls that got in because of their ever so pretty looks in hopes of finding themselves a sugar daddy, or better yet, a husband.

Could one tell the difference between the two? No. Truly, Inuyasha guessed wrong half the time. In the end, he figured it was all the same, since both were sex-for-pay, one just wanted full access to the bank account while the other only wanted a small dose of it.

Which was worse? Both? Neither?

Social critics weren't his thing, he was an outcast in that regard so he never bothered to judge. If someone wanted to pay for sex then good for them, if someone wanted to be _paid_ for sex, then even better for them.

He was just there to serve the drinks to the big-wigs and watch the insanity unfold.

As always, it was filled with people in ever so expensive wardrobes buying sparkling sake or whatever else was the special of the night—which just meant it was a fraction less insanely expensive, but whatever floated their idiotic boats. Most of the time he was behind the massive bar, tending to the patron's with apparently endless pockets and he liked it that way. He was good at his job, he usually liked the others that stood back there with him and no one ever cared to pay heed to the bartender just the drinks they mixed.

Tonight? There was a convention—what type? He had no idea; he never cared to figure it out.

"Sorry," his violet eyed friend shrugged with a weak grin, "it's needed."

"Whatever," he grunted back. Every once in a blue moon he could be sensible, if not for Shimizu Miroku he wouldn't have such a good paying job at somewhere so prestigious. Generally, the 'hanyou' factor got him rejected for any job he interviewed for. Of course, it was illegal for them to discriminate against him for that so they'd just figure out some other creative reason.

Miroku was the first to generally not care in the least bit; they had met by chance purely. More like luck, the playboy heir to the Imperial Hotel had to do community service—as he called it; his parents said it was charity—to counter the terrible tales the tattling tabloids told about him. Legitimate sources would cite all his good work, the illicit ones would write about his countless imperfections.

It was a while back, when they were still juveniles—yes, even back then Miroku held the interest of even the dirtiest tabloids. Inuyasha was stuck in one of the many useless foster facilities, for some reason they clicked. Miroku didn't mind his off-setting attitude and Inuyasha couldn't have cared less about his perverse ways.

After one too many jobs slipped out of his clawed hands Miroku finally persuaded his father to hire Inuyasha, temporarily of course, if his friend could prove worthy then he could be permanent. Apparently, he turned out to be good enough.

"You look dashing in that," Miroku teased with a smirk and a pat on the shoulder. "Just behave, remember?"

"Right," Inuyasha gripped as his golden gaze shifted down his ridiculous outfit, a white long-sleeve dress shirt, a red bow-tie, and black pants. It was horrid… but he had to make a living somehow. With a tray full of drinks he weaved in and out of the crowd like all the other servers that night, getting certain clients special drinks and providing the rest with the complementary champagne.

Until, that was, a delicious devil walked into the room to catch his full attention—the world stilled for a moment, even gravity seemed to cease to exist. Beauty surrounded him on a daily basis, mostly the women, the men tended to be middle aged at best with streaks of silver and a full head of hair—at worse, they were wrinkled, round and as bald as could be.

There was just something, it was like everything lined up for him to see her as she walked into the room. The masses of business men parted so he had a clear view of the entrance, he thought he heard his name so he turned his head to the side so his amber beauts could search for the source and _instantly_ they landed on her.

Absolutely alluring with long, straight strands of brunette held up in a loose bun. Her perfect face was framed by her even bangs that she pulled off remarkably well, her chocolate orbs shifted across the room as her rouge lips lifted lightly. What earned his breath to hitch was the way her red dress fit her figure so faultlessly, then her eyes collided with his.

That was the start of the end for him and he hadn't the faintest clue.

"Hey, kid," an overtly loud plump fellow beckoned. "Get me some scotch on the rocks."

It took too long for him to reply, his silver ears twitched when the man grumbled, "damn hanyous, they don't pay attention worth shit. Can't be blamed, they're just stupid by nature."

He bit back his first instinct of punching the man to swerve back to the bar, get that bastard's scotch—withholding the urge to spit in it—and return. He might have lost his will power and snickered something if the red devil wasn't standing right next to the bald bastard, laughing and looking ever so lovely while doing it. Gently, she brushed her hand against his upper shoulder and commented on how clever he was—for that he was absolutely flattered.

So she was someone looking for a rich hubbie, he should have figured as much.

"Good job, kid," baldy mocked as he took the drink and placed the payment in the pocket on his white shirt.

His brow twitched as he restrained himself before the group of men went back to their talk.

"Good boy," the devil taunted so quietly that the chuckling idiots couldn't hear. He almost thought that she didn't say anything at all. A sensual smirk lifted up her ruby lips as her orbs glanced over him a few times.

"What?" he muttered.

"Don't tell me that those cute ears of yours can't hear me," she whispered with a wink before her eyes shifted between him and the group to make sure they didn't notice.

"Cute?" He gripped.

"Adorable," she teased as she lifted the hand that she wasn't elegantly holding a glass of champagne to tweak it.

"Hey," he grumbled but didn't bother to knock her finely manicured hand away. _If_ it was anyone else he would have and probably added in a punch but she was too… alluring.

"Too cute," she cooed as she bit her bottom lip, "too bad you're just help."

"Oh, you," he could feel his blood boil but he couldn't help the instant attraction he felt, it was like a magnet to her fine figure that he fantasized about pounding into.

"Now, now," she whispered as if she knew exactly where his mind went, it probably wasn't hard to figure out with his golden globes stuck on her boastful breasts. She wiggled her finger in front of them to grab his attention. "Let's keep the eyes up here, shall we?"

Fuck, he usually didn't stare so blatantly, "can't help it, you know you want it when you wear such a tight dress."

"That's true," she assured with a playful pout, "but, boo, you couldn't afford my attention."

He cocked a brow at that; a terrific tinge flickered through him when he met her gaze again. There was just something that… was too damn hot yet she managed to make him want to kill her at the same time as fuck her.

"Babe," the plump scotch drink beckoned as he grabbed her hip to turn her towards him, "what's your name?"

That was probably the only thing that of interest he shared with the man that wear a large gold ring on his left hand, he caught her delicious chocolates glance to _him_ instead of the fat-ass that held her, too slowly reply, "we'll get to that later."

{.x.}

On the same floor as the pompous bar was a room designated for private parties, more often than naught there were quite a few girls from shikon services there to entertain the high-society types. Giggles, chuckles, clinking glasses, the pouring liquid, and so much more filled the maroon room.

"You can do it!" The devilishly alluring woman assured as she knelt on the bench, her fingers gliding over the grand piano to create the music that flowed about the room.

"Good girl," her mahogany eyed friend praised as she clapped her hands together and laughed like the red haired, emerald eyed girl next to her.

All together they cheered on the newest addition to the service, a big brown eyed pretty girl, "right foot, left foot just the way we showed you!"

It was a tradition to break in the recruit by getting them absolutely wasted on fine alcohol and taunt her into dancing ever so ridiculously, their dear new friend was no different.

"Perfect," she laughed as she continued to pay, "isn't it, Sango-chan?"

"Bravo, Rin-chan!" Sango nodded, "but your posture is off!"

"Ah-oh-ah!" Their red-haired companion wagged her finger as she helped with that by straightening the girl's back, "posture is ever so important, oh!" She covered her mouth as the girl kept up her swaying dance to hold back an absurd amount of giggles.

"Ayame-chan," Sango whispered with a nod to get her friend to return to their side. "Oh, look it's…" but before another word could leave her lightly painted lips the newbie collapsed.

"Oh, dear, let's see if she is moving," ruby wearer requested with a cringe while they walked around the piano to squat down around the girl and check her consciousness.

"Uh!" Rin protested as she hit their hands away to crawl up in a ball.

"I think we've lost her!" She proclaimed with utter amusement as the others giggled hopelessly.

That was, until a familiar fan smacked each and every one of their heads. There went all their fun…

"What the hell?" The red-eyed youaki hissed, she could arguably be the fairest of them all but was far from the kindest, "get up, behave, act like you _belong_ and go over and flirt with the men that are paying for it, _now_. You all have a pay cut to make up for get this one so intoxicated and absolutely useless for the night."

"Oh, Kagura-sama," she coaxed as she stood up to grab her golden clutch, "it's just harmless fun."

"I expect better from you," she gripped with a wave of her fan towards the plump man from before, "don't let this happen again."

"Stop hiring such stupid girls," she whispered back with a wink before going on her way.

"Sango, Ayame, get up, go," Kagura ordered.

"So bossy," Ayame complained as she straightened out her green halter top dress and went off on her way, with Sango by her side.

"Oh, some of us are getting mighty lucky, now aren't we?" She hummed as the man's fat fingers wandered down to grope her bum.

"Only as lucky as you let me," he chuckled back with a wicked grin, "what do you say you and me leave?"

"Sounds fabulous," she assured. Somehow, she wasn't surprised to discover that he was too cheap to purchase one of the expensive rooms within the Imperial or that he wanted to exit out into the alley instead of the front to head to a love hotel. Not even the request he gave her the moment they got into the secluded dark area caught her off guard.

"It'll cost you extra," she warned.

"It's alright," he grinned.

"Okay," she whispered once he leaned against the alleyway wall and let her talented fingers unzip his designer and specially tailored pants before she knelt down.

Too bad a spotlight landed on them right as she started the act.

{.x.}

He shouldn't have gotten so hot-headed over getting a glimpse of the divinely sexy girl leave the crowded saloon with that fat-ass, it was the first step to another blemish on his far from pristine record.

"Done," he sighed as he dropped the tray and tore off his bowtie, "don't say I've never done nothin' for you."

"Yeah, how kind of you," Miroku sarcastically muttered back, "it's just your job, you only get _paid_ to do it, but it's a favor. Right."

"Shut the fuck up," he snapped.

"Well, we're in a particularly foul mood tonight, what is it this time?"

"Screw you," he grumbled before he stomped out of his friend's office. His job was to manage the Imperial's Lounge, it was one of the ways his father was testing to make sure he could handle taking over the hotel when the time came.

"Good night," Miroku waved without once glancing up from his XXX magazine; as soon as he heard the door slam he turned his head to let the center-fold fall out fully. "Well, well, hello Miss January."

He grumbled one too many curses under his breath that came out in a puff as he walked out of the hotel to rub his arms over his jacket and shiver some. Winter, he _hated_ it.

Just his luck, he ran smack into a rather boastful blue-eyed bastard.

"Hey!" they both barked right away.

"Apologize," the buffoons that followed the pony-tail man, "you just ran into—!"

"Fuck off," Inuyasha retorted with a snarl.

"Who the hell do you think you are talking to?" The man with a bushy brown tail growled as he grabbed his collar.

"Don't touch me," he ordered as he knocked his hands away.

One thing led to the next before punches were exchanged, blood sped, and then a damned siren accompanied by flashing lights caught their attention before an officer tore them apart.

"Who started this?" he inquired harshly as his gaze flickered between the two.

"He did!" The other accused instantly, "he assaulted _me_ I was just defending myself."

"Fuck that," Inuyasha growled.

"Names," the officer ordered.

"Itou Kouga," the other grinned.

"Goru Ginta," another muttered.

"Hauto Hakkaku."

"Inoue Inuyasha," he grumbled.

"Itou?" The officer repeated with a lifted brow, "like…?"

"The mayor?" Kouga assumed as he took out his wallet, "he's my dad."

"You want to charge this man?"

"Yep."

"What the fuck?" Inuyasha scowled but it was too late, his rights were being read and his hands cuffed behind his back. "This is bullshit!"

"I advise you to shut up," the officer countered as he pressed him against his cop car.

"We've got another," his partner declared as he walked out the alleyway with the red fox in cuffs, too.

She was pressed against the car right next to him; he couldn't help but grin as she glared at him. Was it wrong that he saw a very bright side in all this? Being shoved into the same car as the tantalizing female seemed almost worth getting arrested for the umpteenth time.

"I can explain," she gasped as she felt the other officer feel her up in an attempt to 'search her', "officer, forgive me please—"

"I advise you to shut up, too," he bickered as he pulled her away to open the door and shove her in, then Inuyasha.

"Hey," he greeted with a grin, "how's it going?"

"Oh, fabulous," she snickered.

"So when you said I couldn't afford your attention," he let his smirk widen, "you meant it literally. You're a—"

"Escort," she interrupted, "completely legal."

"Right, except for the part where you get paid for sex."

"Oh, shut up," she sighed as she looked out the window, "at least I'm not some barbarian getting into a brawl outside his place of employment."

"You're right, you are obviously not a 'his'," he rejoined.

"Oh, haha," she mocked with narrowed eyes upon his golden gaze.

"My name is Inuyasha," he offered up to win her faint attention before she turned her cheek to him once more.

{.x.}

Okay, so, it might seem like it was all my bad getting back into a cell but if she hadn't gotten me all riled up then I wouldn't have been in such a foul mood and just might have thought twice before starting a fight. But how the hell was I supposed to know that? Fuck my life; it would be the mayor's _kid_ that I get in a brawl with.

At least I can find solace in the fact that she's stuck in a cellar somewhere, too.

Just like that, she waltzed out in front of me—_free_.

"Hey!" I shouted. No one could make bail until tomorrow! That's why I was still stuck there.

"Hey," she smirked as she walked up to the bars, "how's it going? Enjoying yourself?"

"How the hell did you get out?" I snarled, but instead of saying a word she bit her bottom lip and leaned closer to the bars—her scent was divine, it drove me mad. "Let me guess, gave the officer a few blow jobs?"

"No, you see, Kagura-sama—"

"Your pimp?"

"My supervisor," she countered with a smile, "might have had sex with the chief of police, who just so happens to be a happily married man and just may have taken a few videos of the rumps in the sheet."

"So it's blackmail, that's so much better than fucking your way out," I gripped as I grasped the bars—we were _so_ close.

"Well, I'm out here and you are in there," she whispered as she leaved just a bit closer to me until she pushed away and waved, "bye-bye."

"Wait!" I called out, "tell me your name!" I couldn't be hunted by a nameless devil forever.

"Why would I do that when I don't even know yours?" She pouted as he spun around to interlace her fingers behind her back.

"You know mine, I've told you a thousand times!" Maybe that was an overexertion but whatever, "it's _Inuyasha_!"

"Oh," she coaxed, "ops."

At a lazy pace she walked back up to me to wiggle her finger so I'd lean closer, which I did like the fool I was until she could whisper right into my ear, "_Kikyou_."

It caused a shiver to course threw me until she turned and walked away with a special sway in her step just for me—at least, I desperately hoped that was the case.

{.x.}

"Damn it, Inuyasha," Miroku sighed once they exited the police station, "again? You have to stop doing this. There is only so much money I can waste on bailing your sorry ass out of jail. Not to mention my family's influence can really only go so far."

"Keh," his silver tresses friend scoffed as he stuffed his hands deep into his jacket's pocket, "what took you so long? It's one. Besides, it's been a while."

"I was sleeping," he retorted. "And I had to bail you out just last month!"

To that he just shrugged and looked away.

"I can't make this one go away," Miroku stated once he grabbed his friend's shoulder and stopped in the crowded sidewalk, "you assaulted the mayor's kid. Look, there's the public library," he pointed across the street, "go there and check out a few books on legal stuff just in case your lawyer tries to screw you."

Because he was a hanyou, he could hear the implication laced in his voice but he was right so he sighed and nodded.

"I'll see you later," Miroku grumbled with a wave, "I won't bail you out again!"

"Whatever," Inuyasha muttered to himself as he walked across the street with a mass of other people. He supposed he should have been more grateful that Miroku was willing to pay time and time again to get him out of jail but… he couldn't get over the anger that sizzled inside of him over all that had happened.

A library, he shook his head as he entered it. He honestly couldn't remember the last time he had been in one, but he figured Miroku was right. Things didn't work well for him a great deal of the time and if he actually got convicted of assault…? There'd be jail time attached with his record. One, two, three, or four books seemed like a good enough amount. Damn, it was like having homework all over again. What bullshit.

Then all that faded away when he inhaled. The first time it was too shallow so he took a deeper breath to verify what he thought he smelled, the sweet, sexy, scent that sent shivers all over him. The very other of the one the scent belonged to made him stiffen so he followed the scent around the stalks of books to find the source. That couldn't be right…

His brow lifted in confusion as he looked up at the girl in a conservative skirt and cardigan light green sweater up on a ladder putting a few books away. She did have very fine legs, just like the sex pistol from the night before, and the way she stretched to reach the top shelf did emphasize her fine shape. He couldn't help but let his sun shaded stare shift up and down her provocative pose before she noticed his undying attention.

"Oh, can I help you with something, sir?" She inquired with a smile as she stepped down from the ladder.

No. That was wrong; her voice was nice and light, it sounded nothing like _her_ voice. Not to mention that smile was cute, kind instead of laced with naughty implications of all that her mouth could do…

"Kikyou…?"

She stared at him dumbfounded for a moment before, "I'm sorry? Are you looking for a book?"

"You're Kikyou," he wearily asserted, the scents were so alike. If they wore the same perfume then it might be the _exact_ same fragrance. No, it had to be her; two people couldn't smell the same so he recovered his cocky smirk. "Don't tell me you work at the library, too?"

She cocked her head to the side as she frowned some, "my name isn't Kikyou, sir."

He felt a terrible cringe from that, she was _too_ polite. No one called him sir, let alone Kikyou... not that he knew her well.

"No…?" That was when he realized it; the hair was a different color. The girl before him had onyx tousles and eyes were a lighter shade of brown, too. "Do you know someone named Kikyou?"

"I know a few people named Kikyou… why?"

"So," he coaxed with some confusion, "you aren't an escort?"

Her eyes widened right away as she gasped, swiftly she turned her back to him and stomped off, "you think I'm a hooker?"

She sounded _truly_ insulted, _truly_ enraged, it shocked him. He followed her up to the check out desk, "no, an escort—"

"That's the same thing a prostitute," she whispered harshly as she glanced around to the other patrons, "please leave, those types of services are not available here. It's a public library for Heaven's sake."

"Ops, you just look like one I know," he shrugged as he placed a stack of books down, "it's not that I hire them. It's just the bar that I tend has a lot of 'em and I saw that Kikyou girl get arrested last night."

"That's what happens to prostitutes, high-end ones or not," she retorted as she began typing in the computer, "do you have a library card?"

"Nope."

"Great," she grumbled, that meant she had to spend more time with the rude man. "Name?"

"Inoue Inuyasha," he answered, "what's your name?"

"I'm not telling you," she squealed, not after being so insulted as to be called a _hooker_.

Of course she wouldn't, why would a pretty girl tell a nasty hanyou her name? He sighed before he gave her the rest of his information.

"Inuyasha, huh?" She dryly remarked after handing him the laminated card, "how creative for an inu-hanyou."

"Shut up," he grunted.

She just shook her head as she began to scan each of the books, each time she finished one she gave him a quick funny look. Again? He could just hit the girl, _yeah_ he was a hanyou, she needed to get over it already. He _hated_ those looks, he got them enough and if she did it _one_ more time he'd lose it.

"What's with the interest in legal books?" She inquired with a baffled stare as she pushed the stack to him.

Was that it…? What she thought was so odd? No, that would be just wishful thinking. "Keh, why should I tell you?"

She rolled her eyes as she typed something into the computer, "you owe me, you know? For calling me a hooker."

"Whatever," he scoffed to grumpily look away only to feel her tweak one of his ears. He froze for a moment, stun etched into his face, before his eyes shifted back to her wonder filled face and then down to her very well developed breasts that was easily visible from the way she leaned over the desk to grab his ears.

"Oh! How cute!" She giddily declared as she clapped her hands together, "they really feel like puppy ears."

"You," he growled, "I don't let people do that! I'm not some circus animal!"

"And I'm not a prostitute," she rejoined as she folded her arms in front of her chest, "it's only fair. Now, these are due in four days."

"Bullshit, I can't read all these in four days. I have a life and besides, it's supposed to be for a _week_."

"But you are rude so the system made a mistake," she pouted, "so come back and renew them on Wednesday if you like or else be fined."

"Bitch," he muttered, "you just want to see me again."

"As if, come back in the _morning_, I don't work then," she smiled sweetly with her acidic tone.

"'Cause you're out late doing your other job?" he teased only to spark a fierce glare.

"Pervert!" She shouted as she grabbed a book to throw at his head. Luckily, he dodged that to leave with a chuckle. "Learn some manners!"

That girl had some spunk, he couldn't help but smirk at that as he walked down the stairs and started off home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**: This story is going to be less angst than my others and more of a guilty pleasure series. Except, there will be angst thrown in here and there because that's just how I am. More often than naught it's applied to mostly the side-characters._

_Oh, and trust me, this is a Kagome/Inuyasha story. While Kikyou is a favorite of mine, I don't think Inuyasha and her don't belong together. She should have gotten a happy ever after with Suikotsu... but whatever.  
><em>

_So I hope you enjoy and **please** **review**?_

_Oh, yes, and this chapter was based off of Dresden Doll's **Gravity**._


	2. Bad Habit

**_Story Note: _**_There are going to be a lot of different couples in this story and side tracking to tell their side of this tale. For example San/Mir. While the main character is Inuyasha and the main couple is Kagome/Inuyasha, I just thought I'd let you know that. There will be scenes in which one or both of them might be with another briefly. But like I warned everyone in the first chapter, this is a romance but not the traditional, tender romantic type. It's more twisted. If that's not your thing then… well, onto the story.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>{_.:.A<strong> **D**_oll_ **F**_or_ **A**_ll_**.:._}  
>{_.C<strong>_hapter 0_**2: B**_ad _**H**_abit_**._}**

I still haven't seen her. Where the fuck _is_ she? I'm at work; I have been for three nights straight tending to the bar just like I'm meant to and not a _single_ glimpse of her? Not a whiff of her sensual scent? Nada?

Fuck. I get it, a hooker needs a night off every once and a while, too, but three? What, did she need to take the fam on a vaca or something? Ugh, I shiver at the thought of that vixen ever having a kid. She's not human, she not a youkai, she's something else—something above, something that couldn't ever do that…

I'm not an idiot, I get she's such a human but… you've never seen _her_. And neither have I in three fucking nights. What, did she get assigned somewhere else? I can't imagine shikon services simply provides to Imperial and nowhere else. I'm sure some of the girls get rented out for special gigs, like big conventions or something. Damn, how many conventions could there be in Tokyo?

Don't answer that.

All I'm asking is to see her again, fuck her to the mind boggling level would be great, too, but I'd be decent with just a sighting and sniff.

"_Inuyasha_," an annoyingly chipper Jakotsu sang to try and wiggle my attention away from the door I've been staring at for, well, for fucking ever.

"What?" I snarled and reluctantly turned my attention to him.

"You aren't going to get any tips if you don't do a damn thing, hun," he winked and nudged me before going to one of the fat bastards at the end that beckoned the weirdo. I'm not one to judge, it's not because I'm a good guy it's just because I don't give a damn enough to, but Jakotsu _weird_. He wears make-up, _lipstick_—red, bright red, all the time. It's not that that gets him the label of 'weird' from me—which, might I add, is a difficult task in and of itself. He's gay, nothing wrong with that, I don't care, but he's got an obvious thing for _me_.

Now, since that's directly affecting _me_ I do care. That's generally the only reason I give a damn about anything. He flirts, constantly, and it's off putting. He grabs my ears, says the weirdest shit, he's got a serious obsession going on and it's freaky. But he's my fellow bartender so I got to put up with it, Miroku _makes_ me.

Oh, and he's a prostitute. That I cannot say for certain but I'm pretty damn sure that he sells himself on the side for a little extra cash to all the business men and other big-shots that come to Imperial that aren't-gay-but-are, you know the type. The ones that frown upon it but are behind closed doors, them I _don't_ get but whatever. They get Jakotsu, often. I've heard some conversations that make me think that I'm right. Miroku, the blind manger of this so called 'fine' bar I work at, doesn't know. I could tell him but I don't care enough to. I get the feeling that it's a no-no to have a gay prostitute around even though there are a ton of hetro ones about.

Hypocrisy isn't something I like to take part in.

"Are you trying to impress me by standing back there like you are actually a bartender?"

Fuck, I took a deep breath in, valuing the tingle that fluttered within me from her _fine_ aroma, before I turned my attention smack dab in front of me.

_Kikyou_.

How the hell did I miss her coming in? Damn Jakotsu. Oh, Kami, she's sexy. A black halter-top mini-dress looked far too good on her as she leaned forward so I could get a good peak down her dress. I would like to mold those in my hands…

"Hello," she chimed, "earth to…?"

"Inuyasha," I snapped as I glared up at her, "how can you forget my name? It's pretty fucking self-explanatory. Demon, dog, got it?"

"Ah," she sang, "that's true, isn't it?"

At least she's gone out of her way to talk to me, that's good, isn't it? Jesus, if she keeps standing like that I won't be able to focus. She'll keep saying witty shit and I won't have any snappy comebacks, but damn…

"Biting keeps your words at bay," she whispered with a wink before she stood up straight, "you look like you'll draw blood like that, _Inuyasha_."

Reluctantly, I freed my lips for my teeth. I want to hear her shout my name.

"What are you doing behind the bar?"

"I'm a bartender," I grunted.

"Really?" She awed, "here I thought you were just the help that brings about the drinks."

"That was temporary; I was covering for a friend."

"You, friends?" she laughed before she sat down at the stool in front of me—that meant she wanted to stay, yeah? "So, how'd a night in jail suite you?"

"Keh," I scoffed, "at least I didn't use blackmail to get me out of there."

"Oh, but you would of if you could have, huh?"

Yep, but I wouldn't give her that, "nope."

"Liar," she teased.

"Whores work together, eh? That whole blackmail system must work well 'cause of it."

She just smirked at that as she leaned forward so that I could feel her breath on my cheek, "oh, _Inuyasha_," I faltered there, she got the upper hand, I could feel my breath hitch. "Wouldn't you like to know what this whore could do to you with just her tongue?"

_Hell yes_, I would very much like that but she just winked and walked away instead.

Fuck, she can't leave with the last word, so I scoffed the only think I could think, "whore."

"This whore gets paid big bucks to have sex, what's wrong with that?" She inquired as she spun around, "I like money, I _love_," oh, the way that word rolled off her tongue, "sex."

I liked that word even more; I couldn't help but get hard from the implication as she strutted off.

I _have_ to have her or I might self-destruct… I probably will either way but I'd rather have her first.

{.x.}

"Good evening, Taisho-sama," a red-eyed, fan bearing mistress greeted with a sensual smirk as she waved her favorite object about once before shutting it to lean against the wall he stood by, his piercing, solid, stoic sunlit stare continued onward.

"Kagura," he simply stated, as if it was nothing of importance.

That truly got her feathers all in a tiff so she snarled, "I knew you'd be back."

He stole a smirk to glance at her, "you have new blood? I'll have her tonight."

Her eyes widened briefly before she stood up straight and waltzed in front of her to _force_ him to look at her, "is that so?"

"It is," he replied, for a moment their eyes locked and fire arose—but gold burned the ruby away. With a huff she swerved about and stomped off in her perfect purple Prada pumps.

It took longer than his patients would have preferred for a girl to come up to him with a smile and inquire as to what he would like to do that night, he didn't bother to reply as he escorted her out of the boastful bar and down the stairs a few flights before they entered a room. It was clear that the big browned girl was amazed that he had a room actually _within_ the Imperial instead of taking her out and down the street to one of the many love hotels that lined the streets of Tokyo.

"So," she cooed as her fingers floated above the fine oak furniture, "what is your pleasure?"

"How old are you?"

For a moment that froze her before she turned around to lean against the dresser with a smile, "why? I am old enough, I promise."

"You look sixteen at most," he rejoined.

"I'm twenty, I just look young," she swore as she slowly walked up to him, her hands on the rim of his jacket as she began to slide it off, "don't worry, honey, I'm not vice. I'm not trying to sting you. Are you a cop?" She playfully teased.

Why, in fact, he was, and he proved that by flipping out his badge.

Right away her eyes widened as she stumbled away, "I haven't done anything wrong, this is entrapment! I want a lawyer, pronto."

He grinned at her quick thinking, "you needn't worry. I'm not vice." To prove how little he cared he let his badge drop to his jacket as he began to unbutton his shirt, "I have too many of my own to throw people in jail for such matters."

It took his shirt fully coming off to expose his rock hard abs for her to let her weariness drop, "so… you are a naughty-cop? One that's on the take to look the other way in regards to shikon services?"

"You ask too many questions," he countered as he took her by the wrist before twirled her to push her up against the dresser, "I will not be gentle."

"I'm not a porcelain doll, do with me as you please…?" she coaxed out as his hands roamed down her orange cowlneck back dress to hike it up.

"Names are not important," he replied before he pried off her panties and parted his pants to thrust into her. It was purely self-indulgent that he partook in what some may say was self-destructive but, you see, it's more productive than if he were to be healthy.

{.x.}

"Please!" A flustered woman cried as she folded her arms upon her chest.

"Please!" Another mocked bitterly as she stomped about the kitchen, carelessly opening up the fridge to pull out a can of soda and slam the door as she popped it open.

Her hazels bulged out as she groaned, "you are an absolutely bothersome individual!"

Inaudibly, she muttered something similar before taking a swig of her drink, "what's wrong with you, huh? Who says stuff like that? Get your panties all out of a twist, you goodie-goodie."

"Kaede!" She shouted as she slammed her hands upon the table, "what is wrong with _you_? Huh? It's eleven! You should be at _school_! And what are you doing dressed like that? You look like you are asking for trouble!"

"You mean someone to fuck me?" She retorted with a smirk as she lifted her arms up to look over herself, she wore a black and red checkered skirt that was far shorter than school regulations would permit, her white shirt unbuttoned to give anyone a small glimpse of a black lacy bra and her black uniform jacket parted all the way.

"Damn it, Kaede!" Kagome finally cursed to her great amusement.

"Oh, you can curse!" Kaede cynically giggled, "_jeez_, Ka-go-me, settle down. I'll go to school."

"How many classes did you miss? Why do you keep doing this? You are _killing_ me!"

"Whatever," she muttered with an overly dramatic roll of her eyes before she pulled her stockings on higher to slide on her shoes.

"Kaede! We are not done talking!"

"You are _not_ mom," she rejoined as she spun around to glare at her while she lugged her black backpack on, "stop pretending you are. Kami, I can't wait until I'm out of this place."

What more could she say? She just let her shoulders sag as she watched her obnoxious sister walk away to finally go to school. How was she meant to deal with all of that? With a shake of her head she grabbed her purse and started off to the door and headed to work.

Twenty-six and playing the role of a surrogate mother to demi-goth rebellious seventeen year old sister, now, who _doesn't_ wish for that? She sighed at the thought as she walked into the library all the way to the back room to put her bag away.

"Higurashi-san," a friendly voice chimed.

With a smile she turned her attention to her boss, "Totosai-san, good afternoon."

"I need you to put away the books in the return bin, if you wouldn't mind."

"Not at all," she smiled as she headed out to do just that. Now, her job was something she loved. Books had always been her solace and as strange as it might seem, she had always wanted to be surrounded by them so what better way was there to do that than to be a librarian? She could read all she want and give others the same opportunity, to open their world up to the mystical, mysterious, and marvelous ways. Through them she could experience things she would never in real life… like love.

Romance novels, her guilty pleasure, she even blushed at the thought.

"What's got your cheeks all red like that?"

With a gasp she jumped before she turned about to see a familiar smiling female, "Sango-chan, you scared me."

"Sorry, sorry," she giggled, "we were just walking by so we just thought—"

"I wanna see auntie!" A little boy gleamed as he raised his only free hand up in the air; the other was locked in his mother's.

"That's so sweet of you Koichi-kun," Kagome replied as she knelt down, "I was just thinking about you."

"Yeah?" He gleamed, curling his lips into a high smile at the thought.

"Yeah, there are some books that I thought you'd like your mama to read to you," she nodded as she opened her arms up so he could hug her.

"Thank you, Kagome-chan," Sango whispered while she handed her a set of picture books and children's stories, "Koichi really loves these things."

"It's the least I can do for my favorite nephew," she assured.

"You are really great, I don't know what I'd do without you," Sango said with a sigh while they took a step away from Koichi as he sat in the children's area flipping through books.

"What else are cousins for?" She inquired as she patted her on the back, even though they weren't sisters both often thought of each other as exactly that. Hence why Sango's son called her auntie instead of whatever the proper term would be for his mother's cousin and why Kagome found herself calling him nephew. Just like the little boy was obviously the light of Sango's life, he was a joy in her own. Unlike her actual, annoying, sister Kaede, Sango would never yell and throw a fit at her and Koichi was an angel. The perfect three year old in her eyes. "So everything is going better now?"

"Mostly, yeah," she nodded, "Kohaku is better… everything is better. How about you?"

"Kaede is going to be the death of me," she grumbled, "she's being impossible. Souta is a godsend; he's trying really hard to be the best kid he can. He's doing great; I just wish Kaede could be more like him."

"Thank Kami that Koichi isn't a teen yet, I don't know what I'll do when that happens."

"You can handle it," she smiled as she nudged her, "you are a great mom. Koichi is lucky to have you."

"That's sweet, thank you," Sango mustered a smile before turning her mahoganies back to her son. Sometimes, she didn't think he was so lucky. The poor kid, he wasn't old enough to understand what a horrible situation he was born into… she lamented at the thought of what it would be like when he finally reached an age where he could comprehend the situation.

{.x.}

"Oi," was a terrible word—if she could even call it that. To hear that annoying voice grunt it while she was upon a ladder placing a book on the tallest shelf was even worse, particularly since it scared her into almost falling off. If not for her waving hands to stable herself and quick grasp of the railing she would have toppled down like the books that were once in arms.

"You," she hissed as she looked down to a smirking inu-hanyou, "I specifically recall telling you to come in during the _morning _when I would not be here."

"I don't wake up before noon on any given day, so I don't care," he countered as she climbed down to pick up the books that had fallen from her grasp in her fumbled attempt to stay stable, "I came to re-check out the books."

"There are _other_ people here that can help you," she retorted as she brushed off the dust from her A-line skirt to glare at him, "so go bother someone else, the very last thing I need today is someone like _you_ around."

"Ah," he grunted with a nod, "you got a thing against hanyous, huh?"

Disgust spewed out across her face, "I can't believe you'd think I'm so shallow. It's purely because you're an asshole that I can't stand you."

"Oh," he grinned with a shrug, "if that's the case then I accept your hostility."

She sighed as she began to walk off to the help-desk, "whip that cocky smile off your face, would you?"

"You'll be rid of me as soon as you just scan these things," he declared as he plopped the books that he hadn't even bothered to try and read yet on the desk. "The computer can even have another glitch and you won't have to see me for like… say, a month?"

"I wish," she muttered as she took his library card so she could start to scan them, "what _is_ your interest in legal mumbo-jumbo?"

"It's a long story."

"I was just about to go on lunch, why don't you tell me about it?" _Why_ did she let that slip? She had no idea, but she instantly regretted it. Though there was something all over appalling about his behavior there was also something… oddly attractive about him, too. Then again, she had been told time and time again that she was drawn to things that would only make her life more difficult.

And he certainly would.

"Are you asking me on a date, miss librarian?" He grinned.

"I assure you I'm not," she rejoined as she looked up to meet his pretty golden gaze.

"I've been asked out before," purely by other hanyous, of course. Such social misfits had to stick together, they hadn't really a choice. The chances of a pure-breed anything wanting to get with a hanyou were slim to none. "And I think that sounds an awful lot like this."

"Never mind," she sighed as she pushed the stack of books back to him, "there was a computer glitch, don't come back for two months."

"Whoa, we go from asking me to lunch to not wanting to see me for two months, a bit bipolar, huh?" he taunted only to receive quite the cold stare, really, he wouldn't think someone so cute could pull off something so cruel. It was surprising, and he kinda liked it. "I'll take you up on that lunch offer."

To that, she just narrowed her eyes and remained silent for a while then finally asked, "What makes you think it's still valid?"

He had no idea, really, none at all. She had to be just as self-destructive as him to want that. And, apparently, she was.

{.x.}

"Wow," she awed as she took another sip of her drink. It was too early for anything alcoholic, not that she drank, unlike me. I had already had two beers during our not even forty-five minute meal. "Why would you do something so stupid?"

"That bastard started," I retorted as I leaned back in the booth some more, "how was I supposed to know who he is? Or that he'd file charges? What a pussy."

"Language," she chimed once more as she took another fry to chomp on from my plate. She seems like a real boring, goodie-goodie, type—the _exact_ type of person you'd expect from a librarian, that's what she is, from wardrobe to attitude. All she's missing is the eyewear. Some sexy black-rimmed glasses and a ruler… I like the idea.

Of course, to complete the fantasy she'd have to be wearing some sexy lingerie under that white button up shirt and pop off a couple of those buttons to reveal the lace. But, really, I figure she's wearing a plain nude bra and some granny-panties, probably.

"If I get convicted," I sighed, "that'd be the third strike and I'd be out. I'd go to jail for sure."

She frowned at that, her poor little bleeding heart must have been all in a tiff over my sad, sad story. I could see it easily, she's definitely the type to volunteer on the weekends at a soup kitchen and donate a fine portion of her income to a bunch of different charities. I'm sure she'd like to save the world; I get her appeal in hanging out with me now. I'd be a pretty pet project of hers to fix. But, hey, if she got a pair of glasses and ruler to smack me around with in the non-conventional way I'd be okay with that.

Maybe there's a naughty, naughty little sex minx under that boring argyle sweater of hers…

"That's too bad, it sounds like you both deserve time in jail," she said instead to my dismay.

"Yeah, that's real comforting."

She just laughed before taking another drink of her strawberry shake, then she went real quiet for a while… her face was blank as she stared off to nowhere. I was about to say something before she snapped out of it, "my uncle is a lawyer, a really good one, so if you want… I could give you his number and call to tell him that I referred you."

"It's probably out my pay range," I countered, yep, there we go, the bleeding heart I was expecting is making its first appearance.

"He would take it pro bono for my sake."

"No," I kept up.

"Are you afraid of some charity? There's nothing wrong with it," she insisted.

"No," I just _hate_ being indebt to people even a cute little librarian, that's one of the first things I learned in my youth was a big fat no-no. Regardless of how harmless it may seem at first it will lead to _nothing _but trouble in the future, trust me.

She sighed and shook her head before she pulled out a pen from her purse and wrote down two sets of numbers on a napkin, "the top one is mine and the bottom one is my uncle's. I'm going to tell him to expect your call." She pushed it towards me as she slid out of the booth to start off.

I couldn't help but smirk as I picked it up, "why give me your number?"

"You'll just have to figure that one out for yourself," she replied before she left.

Maybe even with an extra sway in her step, just for me?

{.x.}

"So," Miroku coaxed as he lowered his drink with a raised brow, "let me get this straight. A cute _librarian_," he just shivered all over at the idea of checking that profession off of his 'who to have sex with' list, "took you to lunch and gave you a number to an actually _good_ attorney that would take your case pro bono and you… aren't going to call?"

"Yep," Inuyasha nodded as he leaned over on the bar, ignoring the thirsty clientele. To him, it seemed like a brilliant idea. To Miroku, it was apparently really stupid. He didn't hide that fact well.

"She sounds like a godsend if you ask me."

"No one is asking you," he grunted, he was just telling his friend about his day. Not asking for his advice, though, Miroku did so love to give that out whenever he could. "She just seems like one of those bleeding heart types that wants to save the world."

"You are an idiot if you don't take her up on this offer, Kouga is the _mayor's_ son, you will get convicted if you don't have a good lawyer, you _will_ go to jail."

"Whatever," he muttered as he caught a glimpse of his little devil that winked at him from across the filled room. What boiled his blood was that she was walking off with someone. He didn't care who it was, all that mattered was it _wasn't_ him.

"You have so many issues as it is," Miroku sighed as his violets followed his gaze, "the last thing you need is to obsess over a hooker, too."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Inuyasha insisted as he picked up a glass and began to clean it.

"Sure you don't, I advise you to try and not let that one wrap you any further around her pinkie than she already has, granted she's very sexy but not worth the trouble. And Kami knows you don't need any more trouble, Inuyasha."

Sometimes, Miroku found himself wondering why he did it. Why did he constantly put his neck on the line for the inu-hanyou that almost never listened to him? Why had they even become friends in the first place? It was by chance, really. One of those times when he was in his late teens when his parents forced him to do charity work to counteract all the negative publicity that he tabloids had on him and his naughty nights out.

A group home, his parents thought sending him there to do volunteer with the troubled youths within it would be good for him. It'd show him what his life could have been like if he was born into a different family, one less fortunate than their own. It did take him by surprise at first. He had volunteered at homeless shelters and soup kitchens throughout his early years but there was just something different about the group home…

It wasn't the kids there fault at all. He might be an awful person, but he didn't often feel sorry for the homeless he helped. More often than naught, their own vices got them there. But at the group home… all the children were orphaned and that wasn't their fault in the least. They couldn't help it that their parents didn't want them, died, or were to incompetent that the government took them away for their own good.

It was in his first week of the six-week project of trying to put fear in him that he met Inuyasha. The seventeen year old that hadn't had a family since he was seven. The one that got picked on for being something he couldn't help, yet didn't seem to give a shit all the same. It would be a lie to say that Miroku didn't hold the same prejudice, that he didn't look down on hanyous back then but… there was something about Inuyasha that he instantly respected.

Even though Miroku tried, he still cared what people thought about him. He pretended he didn't, pretended he was fine with what the tabloids said about him, but really it all bothered him. But Inuyasha… all the shit people did and said to him didn't matter in the least. In one year he'd be out of that hell hole and on his own. He was just counting down the days.

So Miroku made an effort to be friends with him, in hopes of learning how to not give a shit about what others thought about him. And it was an effort, since Inuyasha was ever so reluctant to allow someone to become his friends. Miroku supposed that was from all the times that people had let him down throughout his life… but by the end of the six weeks, Miroku apparently proved himself.

They had been friends ever since, that was more than ten years ago when he stopped to think about it. Both of the men were nearing their thirties… oh, the thought of how old he was getting instantly made Miroku sick. He barely even heard Inuyasha's reply.

"Whatever," he grunted.

"As your employer," Miroku started to snap himself out of the depression the realization that he was twenty-eight, _almost _twenty-nine, a years from being thirty, gave him. "I demand you call that lawyer and set up an appointment to meet, I'd hate to have to actually hire a new bartender."

"Yeah, it'd be a horror if you _actually_ had to work," he gripped.

"Yes, let's ignore the fact that I'm trying to help you and attack my faults, nice one, Inuyasha," Miroku replied as he tapped the counter before standing, "I'm going to my office, see ya' later."

{.x.}

The ugly marks are worth the momentary gain, when he jabbed a sharpened object in a choirs of angels seem to sing hymns of hate in memorandum, but for her to accept the pain may seem self-destructive but she has always found it more productive than if she were to be happy. It was his insanity, his burden to carry, but he could let it out with her and her alone. Whenever they were alone, in one of the nicer love hotel's that lined the streets, her yelps and screams of pain and pleasure gave him a thrill that could tame the beast for a while longer.

Each time it was over he could feel himself—he _true_ self, he so often hoped—resurface as they laid together in the tangled sheets. His grayed orbs would glimpse over the that had splatters of blood scalpel before he turned it to the beautiful woman beside him, why she put up with his games—his _needs_ were beyond him. There were a few cuts on her, as there always were…

He was a sick, sick man…

"Kikyou," he whispered as he let the hateful object fall away from him so he could prop himself up on his arm and look over her. After each time he'd tend to the wounds that were only there because of him.

"Suikotsu-sensei," she replied as she sat up to let him apply his special ointment.

"Why do you do this?" he inquired with a fragile frown, "you should say no to me."

"You mean well," she assured, "we are all crazy, you are just in a different way so why should I care?"

"Because my madness hurts you each time," he stated simply as his fingers glided down her back, her soft skin he yearned so often to touch yet mar. "I'm a doctor, I try to help people but each day I see blood and… that _need_ just keeps building up."

"And that's what I'm here for," she smiled as she turned around to take his hand, "don't worry about it, it's my job. I know what I am getting into each time you come to see me."

"I wonder about your life, about what makes you do these things, why you chose this profession," he began as his eyes moved to the radio they used to cover up their other noises while it shifted to a new song. "But I know better than to ask."

"You are very intelligent, Suikotsu-sensei," Kikyou declared as she reached to shut off the music, "sappy songs about bland accounts of two lovers meeting make me want to give mankind a beating."

"Well, I suppose in two weeks the same time?"

"As always," she smiled as she leaned over to give him a kiss upon the cheek, "is it odd to say you are my favorite client?"

"I am sure you say that to all the high payers," he kidded, "because if that is true… you may have more problems than I do."

"Thank you for your pity, you are too kind," she laughed as she slid off the bed to pull on her lace panties and slip on her dress, "perhaps I'm a little self-destructive, but who isn't these days?"

To that, he merely shrugged, "goodbye, Kikyou."

"Until next time," she winked before picking up her black clutch bag and heading out to meet the cruel light that dawn always brings.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN_**_: This chapter was influenced by Bad Habit by the Dresden Dolls. Pretty much every chapter is influenced by one of their songs or Amanda Palmer's solo songs. So, if you know the band, you probably can take a guess at how the story is going to be. That, or if you just read the warning in the previous chapter. _


	3. Have to Drive

**{_.:.A** **D**_oll_ **F**_or_ **A**_ll_**.:._}  
>{_.C<strong>_hapter 0_**3: H**_ave to _**D**_rive_**._}**

I hate blue balls but I grew up with them. It's a shit situation all over. I fucking hate to admit it but I was a late bloomer, I didn't actually have sex with a girl until I was about nineteen. Hey, don't judge. It's hard to find someone willing to fuck with a hanyou other than another hanyou and those are just as hard to come across.

It was an alright experience.

But back to the blue balls, I _cannot_ stand them. It drives me mad. I can feel all the blood rush down, nothing but thoughts of how to screw her seven different ways to hell in my head causing a terrible pressure to pulse through me and yet… I never get that golden release. I'm not even close to getting it.

Because she's always just sitting on the other side of the bar from me, whispering things that taunt me, that give me a dying urge to take her in the storage room and fuck her senseless-hell, take her anywhere. I'd even do her at the bar in front of everyone.

Hell, I'd do _anything_ to just get a glimpse at her without one of her tight dresses on. To see those perfect mounds upon her chest utterly bare for once… and she knows it, too. She knows how badly I want her so she just fucks around with me all the more.

When she leaves with one of her clients she parts her lips ever so slightly and winks at me, maybe even waves her fingers in my direction, and then she's gone. Leaving me to think about what she's about to do… and it's so fucking not fair.

Many times in my life I wished I was rich, but never so I could buy a women to have sex with her. Not until now. I think when my birthday comes around I'll ask Miroku to get me a night with Kikyou. Then again… if I paid, it'd take the fun away.

I want to fuck her for free. I want to be that one guy that the escort does on the side for her own enjoyment. Damn. I'd do anything to be that one guy.

Hell, I'd settle just to feel her lips around my cock, sucking me off. I'm sure she could give one hell of a blow job. And yet, at the same time. I feel like a bit of a dick for spending so much time fantasying about an escort.

Because I find myself suddenly spending a lot of day time with a certain conservative, cute, librarian. Why I do that I'm not sure. She's not my type and I doubt I'm hers but… I don't know.

Fuck it.

Everything's gotten so fucking weird lately. I give up. It ain't like we're dating, so if I want to think about all the countless ways I can fuck Kikyou then I will. And even if we were dating, I'd probably still do it.

I've been told I'm a dog, that I haven't the capacity to be a one-woman type of man. And you know what? It's true. I've never been able to do that. But, really, it's not what you think.

I could care less about the librarian. I have no interest in an emotional attachment to anyone anymore. I just want sex, and she smells so much like Kikyou that I figure if I can get it off with her then I'll be golden for a while. The only problem is, Kagome seems like the type not to spread her legs for just anyone.

That'll be a problem.

{.x.}

Higurashi Sango never thought that her life would come down to _this_, working for shikon services and stationing herself in the VIP section of Imperial Lounge five nights a week so that she could go home with one man after another. She never thought that she'd have to do something like that to get by in her life… but that was what she needed to do.

It wasn't all bad. She got paid _very_ well for all her efforts ,and sometimes the clients were even nice to look at. At least, she tried her best to get the nice to look at type. That was why she waltzed right up to arguably the sexiest man in the section. A tall, tone, silver haired youkai with faultless features. Regrettably, by his side was a creepy little green toad of a youkai, too. To her, getting with a youaki that looked non-human was a deal breaker, regardless of the pay. She wasn't one of the escorts that was in to beastality.

"Hello," she greeted him as sensually as she could, often she was told she was one of the sexiest in the bunch, that she had a special exotic beauty about her but he just gave her a quick once over before his golden gaze shifted elsewhere in the room.

"I'm another's regular," he simply stated. That was something she could respect, the last thing she wanted to do was infringe on another's girls territory. She'd bitch slap anyone that did the same for her.

"I'm not," the toad stated with a lifting of his brows a couple of times.

"In what world what that actually happen?" Sango asked in reply as she looked Jaken over before shaking her head and walking away. Sesshomaru merely smirked at the way her comment crushed the youkai he considered to be his personal servant. At least that escort had a witty tongue, he'd have to remember that for the future.

Yet, the more he looked, the less he saw of what he wanted so he walked across the room finally to the red eyed wind sorceress that had been staring holes into him all night. Apparently, she was still fuming from his insult to her the other night. If so, what he was about to say was only going to make it worse.

"Where is that girl I had the last two nights?"

Kagura made a visible effort not to cringe before she stated acidic, "Rin isn't here. It's her night off."

"Too bad," Sesshomaru mused lightly while his gaze finally met her harsh red eyes. Oh, when Kagura was mad it was… far more enjoyable than when she was pleased. "Fine, I'll do with second best." He just had to say that to make sure she'd still be as fiery as the pits of hell themselves that night. "Are you available?"

"I thought you'd never ask," she mocked heavily as she stood up and grabbed his tie harshly, "follow me, lover."

From across the lounge and behind the bar, Inuyasha watched with his sunlit stare as Sesshomaru was led away like a dog by Kagura to probably one of the nicer rooms in the establishment. The fuck-head always had money, regardless of his low-paying profession. Asshole. Why'd that fucker get to taste the escorts and not him?

Better yet, why the fuck would he pick the one that looked like a child the past two nights and now the annoying bitch Kagura? Didn't he _see_ Kikyou? Couldn't he smell her aroma? How the fuck could he pass her up for those two second rate whores?

Shit, some people were just stupid, and Inuyasha merely found himself shaking his head over the notion as his gaze wandered around the busy lounge looking for said mistress of his loins. The one that could make him suffocate from desire by just giving him the right look. But, it was too crowded for him to find her. He could smell her scent, faintly, in the air.

Fucking Friday nights, he hated working those shifts. The tips were always best then because there were so many people but there were _so many people_ and he hated being around people. Still, he found his eyes connecting with a pair of emeralds in front of him all the same.

"What do you want?" he grumbled, he hardly saw the point of pretending to be pleasant to one of the girls that he knew for a fact was a working one.

"Asshole-ish, as normal, I see," she replied as she flipped her red hair over her shoulder to glance at the collection of alcohol behind the bar. If not for the great perk of getting half the spirits in the lounge for free in any drink of her pleasing, she wasn't so sure she'd be able to make it through this job. "Still obsessing over Kikyou, huh?"

"Fuck you," was his first instinct of what to say, and what he found slipping out of his lips, before he asked, "wait, how do you know that?"

Was it that obvious that he was kind of crazy about her? Not crazy in love. Just crazy at the thought of being _inside_ her.

"Oh, please," Ayame, the girl, replied with a grand roll of her eyes, "as if it's hard to see you eye-fucking her from across the room every day. Idiot."

"Whore," he muttered back before he slammed her usual drink in front of her.

"You'll never get her," Ayame insisted with a smile as she took her Mojito, "she's the most expensive one of us all. And she never does it for free."

"We'll just have to see about that," he gripped as Ayame walked away, giving an added sway to her step just to show him what he could never have. She was a full-blooded wolf youkai, yet a whore, but _somehow_ better than him. He didn't get that. Fucking full-bloods.

Just briefly, merely out of the corner of his eyes, he was certain he saw one of Kikyou's red dresses but… by the time he turned his full attention that way it was gone. She was out the door, and her scent left the room with her. Well, fucking fantastic. He was stuck working a busy Friday night shift without even getting see her.

What he didn't know, what would have pissed him off beyond belief if he did, was the client she left with that night was a regular. A regular that he just so happened to know. And know very well.

"Can I drive your car tonight?" Kikyou pouted playfully as she walked up to the violet eyed man, so much so that he had to take a step back and feel his behind pressed against his fine vehicle. He couldn't help but let his gaze wander down to her the valley in between her breasts as she pressed them against his body.

"Oh, I don't know…" he did love his car, a ridiculous amount but… she was still able to get the keys from his hand without effort and slip into the driver's seat. With a sigh he found his way around to the passenger side to ask one very important question. "Do you have a licenses, my dear?"

"Nope," she chimed as she turned the key to start the car and smiled towards the horror that flickered across his face. She made a motion as if she were going to start driving and relished in the way the color drained from his face. Finally, she broke out into laughter as she opened the door to get out of the car. "I was only kidding, I do not have to drive."

"Oh, thank Kami," Miroku said with a sigh of relief as he scooted over to the driver's seat and waited for her to walk around and get into the passenger side.

"Men, I will never understand why you treat your cars like they are your children," Kikyou stated.

Miroku couldn't explain it to her, and the good part about paying for sex meant he didn't have to. He just had to drive, he had his reasons, it always helped him cope with all that was going on in his life. Sometimes, it was more stressful than others so he found himself wandering around the city in his car at all hours of the day. Sometimes, it was more peaceful.

But, whenever he was with Kikyou, he had to drive a fair distance to a side of town less traveled and into one of the love hotels that he knew didn't leak info to the tabloid. There, he could take Kikyou to the usual room. There he could got his freak on whatever way he'd like.

And she'd never tell a soul, in fear of him ceasing to pay for her.

"I hate the cold," Kikyou muttered as they entered the same room as always. That, though, was mostly because of the short outfits she had to wear.

"I hate the seasons here," Miroku commented, "I wish I could live somewhere purely tropical."

"Is that so?" Kikyou questioned, but that was the last of the conversation that was kept up. He didn't pay for her to come all the way across town with him just to have a chat about the weather. That'd be simply silly.

Yet all thoughts like that faded when he was able to pin her down on the bed so he legs could twist with hers and hands wander everything and anywhere they'd like. And his favorite location was her luscious ass, that he just _loved_ to squeeze and hear her small gasp-as if she was really surprised. But he knew she wasn't. She knew it was coming.

Every time.

Damp regions, sweaty soaked skin sliding against the others, mixed with rough, rigid, rumps in the tangled sheets. Gasps gushed out of hot breaths to brush against dripping skin. Need based, throbbing, bulge buried in sweet slips to unite them into one.

Moans mingled their movements.

And that was just the first round, the normal one.

The second one was when he was able to get out the toys… but the third was always his favorite.

{.x.}

There once was a girl that was denied everything that she was owed. But, then again, that would be wrong to say. The world doesn't owe anyone anything, it came first, people came well after it. The reality of everything is never as grand as some would hope. Some people are just damned with an unkind life.

Even if one's situation is a hard one, a nearly impossible one to get rid of, they can rise above it. They can be strong enough. They can find a way. But it wouldn't be right to say that was how it worked for her. Sometimes no matter how hard someone tries… they fail.

And fall into a world they never wanted to be in to start with.

The truth of the matter was that a part of her knew that. A part was aware of what the other side of her did. In the mornings she suffered the most, at that time there seemed to be no denying it, but just as quickly as the flash of clarity came it left. She felt so powerless and small, so useless, so… weak.

But her other half wasn't. By no later than ten o'clock in the morning she was back in bed, sleeping for the first time that night. Fighting the jury of sanity in her head. The one that asked for her to get a grip.

To realize what she was doing… she hadn't slept properly in years.

But the truth was something she liked to hide from. That she left behind in the changing room that was left for the girls at the shikon service. That was where she went after every sessions she had with men, where she removed her brunet wig and washed away her any memory of what took place that night with a hot-almost burning-shower. Where she took out her honey-brown contacts and made sure all the make-up was removed.

Then finally changed back into her normal clothes and walked home. In a trance, it always seemed, since she was neither one or the other on those journeys. She was something in between. Something… or nothing at all. Until she got to her door and snapped into it.

When she got to lie down for an hour or two before her alarm went off to get her up so that she could make sure her so-called siblings were up and preparing for school. That'd usually take another hour or two to make Souta breakfast, to fight with Kaede about what she was allowed to wear and what she wasn't, then have the brat slam the door in her face before she stormed out of the house.

Which left her to walk nine-year old Souta to school since Kaede apparently wasn't going to do it that day. He wasn't old enough that she felt comfortable letting him walk the three blocks from their apartment to his elementary school alone. But he was always the light of her day.

"Thanks," he'd say with a smile before he hugged her, even though it wasn't the cool thing to do in front of school. He still did it and it warmed her heart as she got to hug him back.

"You're welcome," she replied before kissing him on the forehead. Another no-no, he was nine, a grown kid for all his age group was concerned. It wasn't cool to get kisses on the forehead, but Souta allowed her to do that, too, before waving an going into school. He was good… somehow, in the midst of all the madness.

After she left she found herself at a train station, waiting a couple of more minutes until her cousins ended up by her side with her three year old son. Together they boarded it and road for thirty solid minutes until they were in a less populated place to end up at the same building they always went to once a week.

It was such a depressing looking spectacle, if a building could die then that was exactly what had happened to it. The gloom within it only amplified once they walked in. Once they got there an orderly said, "who are you here to see?"

"Higurashi Souta," Kagome said, then the women disappeared. After a short while she returned to lead them to the visiting room. There, at a table, sat her grandpa. The namesake of her younger brother, the old man that she had nothing but good memories of when she was a child. The great man that had endless stories of old times.

"Hello, grandpa," Sango started with a grand smile as she knelt down in front of him, holding her son on the shoulder so the old fellow could look at him with curiosity. "Say hello, Koichi."

"Hello," Koichi muttered as his violet-grey gaze shifted away from the old man to his aunt. "Never talk…"

Grandpa never talks, Kagome knew that was what Koichi was getting at so she walked over to kneel down in front of him, too. "Hi, grandpa, Sango and I just thought that we'd come and visit with you. We hope you are feeling well. We hope that you… are getting better."

Then, out of the corner of her eyes, she caught sight of her grandpa's doctor so she got up and quickly got in his way so he couldn't walk past her. "Hi, can I ask you how my grandpa is doing?"

"Oh, he's doing well. The medication he is on keeps the delusions at bay. He doesn't have as many outbursts as he did a year ago."

"The medication seems to make him less lively in general… he hasn't spoken in seven months."

She just watched as the doctor nodded, "sometimes, the medicine we give schizophrenics to take away their delusions usually makes them feel like we're taking away their liveliness, too. He spoke to one of his therapists the other day, briefly, and said something of the same. That the medicine makes his mind feel dead."

"Right," Kagome muttered as she looked over to her grandpa. His mind had always not been there, not fully at least, but after the death of her parents it seemed to snap completely. Her father was her grandpa's only son left, and the knowledge that he outlived all his sons was too much. Whatever amount of sanity was left in his mind left and they had to admit him into Kobayashi Institute for Rehabilitation.

It was just another bill that Kagome really didn't need on top of the debt her dad left and the general expenses of taking care of a three year old Souta and an eleven year old Kaede. She needed two jobs… since the library didn't pay well enough. Yet, over a series of a couple of blank nights, everything seemed to get better. There was money in her bank account that she didn't recall where it came from.

She found it better not to ask too many questions, because with that added income she could manage. She could raise her two younger siblings, slowly pay off the debt of her family, and pay for her grandpa's treatment. Even save up for Kaede and Souta's college funds somewhat.

The nights that continue to remain a mystery to her… she just let it be. Because if she didn't remember, if she didn't know, then all was fine. Denial and maybe a hint of insanity. It was a brilliant thing.

{.x.}

Higurashi Kaede was the typical rebellious teenager, angry at the world for taking as much as it had from her, mad at the way her life failed to turn out as she had wanted it to. At the age of seventeen, nothing was going according to plans. But the same could be said for her cousin, Higurashi Kohaku, but he didn't act the same way as her.

Maybe his world was even worse off than hers, but that didn't stop her from acting so significantly different than the usually comatose boy. The movies, she had said, was her plan. Where they would spend the evening but she switched directions to end up at a friend's house party. If he hollered about it, she threatened to break his ankles. A situation that the quiet boy was highly uncomfortable with but she thought he could use socializing with more people their age.

But drinking, drugs, and loud music wasn't what he thought of when he imagined a good time. It was Kaede's. Kaede, the black sheep of the family, at least that's the bullshit she always spewed. Kohaku knew better, the black sheep of their family was his sister. The one disowned, the one that if the Higurashi's could, would take the name away from her.

If he could, he'd get rid of the name himself. Fuck the Higurashi family. Not all of them. Most of his cousins could go burn for all he cared, but Kagome, Souta, and Kaede were different. Unlike the rest of the family, they didn't disown his sister. The next thing he knew he was sitting in a circle with the a group of Kaede's friends. She hadn't even bothered to introduce him as a cousin, just _Kohaku_.

"Spin the bottle, aren't we a little old for that?" Kaede taunted but she didn't disagree once her friends started to spin it. She didn't say no when it was her turn to twirl the bottle around and around and watch it eagerly, curious whether she'd be destined to kiss another girl or a boy. When it landed on Kohaku her eyes widened briefly.

"Looks like you get an excuse to kiss the cute boy you brought," her friend whispered to her. She just shrugged her shoulder as she moved over next to her wide-eyed cousin.

"Kaede," he started quietly.

"It'll be over quickly," she whispered back before leaning forward to press her lips against his.

Both felt so wrong about feeling so good about it.

{.x.}

Lawyers offices always gave him the creeps. Whoever decided that being a money-grabbing shit-fuck for a living like that didn't make any sense to him. The office was nice, there was a lot of high quality useless items to show off how good a lawyer he surely was but Inuyasha was unimpressed.

But if this spitfuck could keep him out of jail then so be it. He didn't want to go to prison. At all… and then the creeper finally came in. His skin was pale, his hair a slick black, and a ugly brown-red eyes. He had to take a whiff to verify that it was a human. Obviously, if he was Kagome's uncle.

They didn't smell alike at all really, not even a bit. Maybe he was an uncle through marriage, then again, when he looked at his ring finger he could tell it was empty. Whatever. Her family situation was hardly of interest to him. Other than the fact that she had an uncle, he didn't know much about her.

They had only had lunch a couple of times. It wasn't a big deal and he didn't want to make it one. Relationships were too complicated and risky for him. He was fine with just having random sex the rest of his life. He didn't need to connect with someone.

He didn't want someone in his life forever.

"This is going to be a difficult case," Onigumo started as he looked over a sheet of paper before letting his gaze shift to him. "Difficult, but doable. There is a fair argument that the other boy started the fight, that you were merely defending yourself."

"That's what happened," Inuyasha insisted, _Kouga_ had started it. Not him.

To that, Onigumo just nodded before he set the file down and leaned back in his chair. He let his gaze shift up and down Inuyasha a couple of times. He could only guess what the scumbag lawyer was thinking, but he'd be right. The case was made more difficult because it was him, a mere hanyou, against a full-blood youkai and mayor's son.

"Kagome… recommended me, isn't that right?" Onigumo questioned.

"Yeah."

"How do you know my niece?"

"I met her at the library she works at, we got to talking, I told her about my problem and she mentioned that she has an uncle that's a good lawyer." That and her uncle would take on the case free of charge for her sake. He hoped that was true, the last thing he needed was a big bill.

"So you two are more of mere acquaintances?"

Yeah. You don't have to fucking worry, your dear, sweet, innocent as could be niece isn't associating herself full-time with a hanyou. That was what Inuyasha wanted to assert, anyway, but he didn't. He bit his tongue and just nodded his head. They were just that. They weren't friends.

"Well," he drew out as he swayed in his chair some and pushed a few papers around to organize his desk a bit. "For Kagome, I can do this for a third of the price I normally do."

A _third_? Fuck. Here he thought it'd be free.

"I'll let my secretary give you a quote on your way out, call me and tell me if you want me to represent you sooner rather than later."

And with that, they stood up, shook hands, and parted ways which was exactly what he preferred since that guy was just… creepy. He gave Inuyasha the goosebumps just being around him. But, then again, he instinctively hated all lawyers.

{.x.}

Tokyo Metropolitan Library's hours were eight in the morning to eight at night. Generally, I found out that Kagome worked the noon to eight shift so once I was done with that creep-fuck of a lawyer I decided to head down to see if she was there. Not to thank her, if that's what you were thinking. Maybe if I mentioned that he's still going to make me pay she'll be able to call in a favor to get it for free.

Even for a third of the price, that dipshit was expensive. But… I guess, if I had to, I'd pay it. I really don't want to end up in jail. I've spent some time there, mostly just a couple of nights, but I did have to spend two months in a juvenile detention center when I was a teen for a fight that I got into at the group home.

I walked away with a broken arm and mild concussion, the other fucker - a pure-breed, a damn youkai - walked away with a couple of scratches and _I_ was the one sent away for assault. Fuck. That's the exact same thing that's going to happen again… just this time it'd be longer for two months and _much_ worse than that shitty little juvenile center.

Shit. I got beat up like fifty times in there. I can only imagine how much worse it'd be if I was stuck in a place filled with _actual_ criminals. Murderers even. Just thinking about it gave me a shiver.

All that faded away briefly when I walked into the library and took a deep breath in. It was three o'clock in the afternoon and her scent was already all over the place. Damn. It was great, like a drug even.

And so damn close to Kikyou's. Usually, humans smelled decent or bad and the same went for youkais. Scents don't smell like flowers or warm vanilla or anything bullshit like that. Her perfume, body lotion, or whatever it was she used did smell like that but her real scent-the one underneath all that bullshit-was interesting. Different than most.

And I actually liked it.

I guess I'm a dick or something, because my intentions are purely to use Kagome. Use her to get her uncle to represent me in court and use her to get off as a substitute for Kikyou. That's probably mean, real mean, but fucking hell that's just the way shit is. The world sucks, get the fuck over it.

Everyone uses everyone else, that's just the way it is. If she didn't know that yet, then I think I'm doing her a favor by teaching her it.

"Hey," I greeted once I found her reorganizing some books in the back of the library. At first she didn't respond, then she put down another book and looked up. Then a smile slid across her lipstick-free lips. She didn't really wear any make-up, probably some cover-up or whatever to fix whatever blemishes she had, and a little mascara but otherwise she went with the natural look.

I'm not going to say she was drop dead gorgeous, that she had just a _natural_ beauty about her that no one could compare to because that's utter bullshit. She was pretty, yeah, but if she tried harder-wore tighter clothes, things more interesting than sweaters and long skirts, and some make-up-then she'd be hot.

Like Kikyou, now that was a sexy women. One that could make a whole room of men stop in their tracks and stare, even let a little drawl drip down their lips over just the thought of her on top of them. Oh, that women had a gift.

Kagome could, too, if she only tried.

"Hey," she replied finally as she went back to work, "how is it going?"

"I just saw your uncle," I said and caught her cringe enough that the book she was putting away missed the mark of the shelf and fell to the ground. With a raised brow a bent down and picked it up to hand it back to her. Her once happy smile was replaced by a sheepish one. "You alright?"

"Yeah, sorry," she mumbled back as she took the book and put it away properly this time. "And…?"

"He said he'd take my case, that'd it'd be hard, and… he'd only charge me a third of the price as usual. Which is still a lot, stupid fucking lawyers." I gripped, watching her all the while. She didn't flinch again, she just seemed to focus fully on her job until all the books were put away.

"Yeah… at least a third is better than full price."

Do I really have to ask her if she'd call and ask him to make it _no_ price?

"I," she slowly started, avoiding eye contact with me all the while so she could look around and make sure everything was perfect. "I haven't really spoken to my uncle in years… we aren't really close at all. He was my mom's brother-in-law through marriage, so he isn't even blood. He is a jerk, too."

I'd say asshole, but I figured she didn't curse. Little saintly Kagome, how I'd like to taint her. "I kinda figured that, you guys don't have the same scent."

She just nodded at that, "my aunt, my mom's younger sister, died when I was young in an accident."

"Sorry to hear that." Not really, I only said that because I knew it was the socially appropriate thing to do.

That's when a weird forced smile appeared on her face as her hazels shifted away from me again, "thanks. So… other than that, how are things going?"

"Fine, I guess," that was the main hitch in my life currently. Trying _not_ to go to jail, and I'd say that's a pretty big fucking problem. Eh, there is one other thing, too. Kikyou and her constant teasing but I could hardly tell Kagome about that. "You look tired."

"I guess I am," she replied as she rubbed her eyes some. "I don't think I slept well last night."

"You don't work until noon, can't you sleep in until at least like ten thirty or something?"

"I could," she supposed but sighed all the same, "except for the fact that I have to get up at seven at the latest every morning to make my brother and sister breakfast or else they wouldn't eat. Then I have to make sure my annoyingly rebellious sister wears appropriate things to school or else she'll get sent home to change and then I have to walk my little brother to school. Usually, after that, I go back to sleep for a while but today I went to visit my grandpa…"

And that's when her words slowly trailed into silence. She smiled at me, honestly it would seem this time, before talking again. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go on a rant like that."

Translation, she knew I didn't want to hear her life story. I hadn't asked a question, I had merely stated a fact. And from that fact I found out that she apparently has a younger sister and brother who she has to take care of and a grandpa. All of which, I could have lived without knowing.

"It's a'right," I answered anyway.

"So, I'm guessing you work tonight, huh?"

I shook my head at that, tonight was a free night. I usually got Sunday and Monday off since they tended to be the slower nights. Sometimes I'd get Sunday and Tuesday instead if some big function was going to take place or whatever. It just depended. But this Monday I was free.

"Really?" she asked as she looked at me again, "do you… want to come over to mine for dinner then? I was going to cook some tonkatsu and ramen."

Oh, fuck. She did just have to offer my favorite fucking meal or else I would have said no. I love tonktasu in ramen… an if I ate at hers, it'd be free. "Sure, yeah, I'll come over."

"Great," she chimed with a grand smile, "I'm going to get back to work, but how about you come over at say nine?"

I just nodded at that. Nine… at nine I'd be at her house pretending we were friends or something. I wonder, is she friendly to all the random people that accuse her of being an escort or is it just me?

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**: Told you it was a Kagome/Inuyasha story, it's just Inuyasha isn't fully aware of that. I know it's not realistic or whatever for Kagome to have split personality like that and all but it's just a fictional story. It's for fun. So, yeah, in case it wasn't clear, Kikyou and Kagome are one and the same._

_Hope you are enjoying the story and **please review. **I appreciate any length of review, long or short.  
><em>


	4. Night Reconnaissance

**{_.:.A** **D**_oll_ **F**_or_ **A**_ll_**.:._}  
>{_.C<strong>_hapter 0_**4: N**_ight _**R**_econnaissance_**._}**

Tonkatsu and ramen are my favorite dishes ever, or else I wouldn't be walking up the stairs to get to Kagome's apartment. I really haven't any interest in forming any sort of emotional attachment to her, or even pretending like it. I don't do relationships in less there is sex - and lots of it - but it' clear with Kagome that won't be the case.

In less… she's one of those kinky quiet girls, the ones that act all sweet and innocent yet have one hell of a naughty side to her. I couldn't help but smirk at the thought while I walked up to the door to knock. It took a while before the door opened up and what I saw confused me - nothing. How could a door open up by itself?

"Are you Inuyasha?" finally got me to look down to see a kid standing there.

Right, she mentioned she had a little brother but she didn't mention that he was so… little. He looked maybe seven or eight, and she was in her mid twenties, so that was one hell of an age difference. What the hell was her mom thinking?

"Yeah, that's me," I said slackly, "you're Kagome's kid brother?"

He nodded before he stepped aside to let me in, "I'm Souta."

"Nice to meet ya'," not that I really meant it. I didn't really give a rat's ass who the kid was but he led me to the kitchen anyway where Kagome was cooking away. It smelled so damn good in there, I salivated right away.

"You're cute," caught my attention rather quickly as my stare shifted from Kagome cooking over the oven to a teenage girl who sat at the counter rather provocatively, too. I wasn't into jail bait, but the way she had her shirt unbuttoned to expose her lacy bra beneath did intrigue me some. I could see the family resemblance between Kagome and her, except for the fact that she put way more effort into her appearance. If Kagome tried that hard, too, she'd be just as hot.

But, like I said, I am not into jail bait aged kids. The last thing I need is a statuary rape charge on top of everything else.

"Ya' know, as far as _hanyous_ go," she just had to add with a small shrug.

Yeah, yeah, you little bitch, I'm aware that being a fucking hanyou ain't the greatest goddamn thing in the goddamn world. You can just go jump off a fucking bridge for all I care.

"Kaede," Kagome snapped right away before shooting her the most unfriendly look I had ever seen on her face - and that was really saying something, since I once accused her of being a hooker.

"Are you fucking my sister?" Kaede taunted with a sly smirk, "you need to be very gentle with her, I'm pretty sure she's a virgin."

Virgin, huh? I could see that. She seemed like the type that would keep her legs together until after the wedding. Gods… how fucking annoying.

"Kaede," Kagome almost shouted again, "if you are going to be rude then you'll go to your room."

"You know what's annoying?" Kaede seemed to ask me, ignoring Kagome's threat all together. "How just because my mom died a couple of years back Kagome suddenly thinks she inherited the title." Then her attention shifted to said women, "you _aren't_ my mom, you're just my sister, so you should act like it."

"Who pays the bills around here? Who pays for you to go to school? Who pays to keep food on the table?" Kagome questioned harshly, "_I_ do, so until you start pitching in around here I'll act however I want. Now I'm warning you, Kaede either start acting proper or you won't be eating with us."

"Ha, see if I care," Kaede countered with a wave of her hand as she slid off her stool and walked away.

"She's a charmer," I sarcastically muttered before taking the seat that she had left, to that Kagome just shook her head. "She's, what? Seventeen, eighteen?"

"Seventeen, where you a rebellious to your parents at that age?"

"My parents were dead by the time I turned seventeen," I answered, I knew what was to come and it did - she cringed and gave me an ever so apologetic look. "It's alright," I said before she could say sorry, "shit like that happens."

"Shit?" Souta awed, and it was my turn to cringe before I glanced over to the boy sitting at the table already. I didn't even notice the kid was still around.

"Don't curse around him, he's only nine," ordered Kagome.

Nine? I had thought for sure he was seven, he must just be small for his age. Still, a nine year old, a seventeen year old, and a twenty-six year old? Those are pretty big age gaps, almost nine years each way, her mom must have started pretty damn early.

"So," I whispered as I slid my stool closer to her, gaining her attention, I just had to tease her. "Are you really a virgin?"

Instantly, red seeped into her cheek as she stuttered, "m-my sex life is none of your business."

"Or lack thereof?" I guessed.

"You're so crude," she commented with a shake of her head.

"Yeah," I grinned, "but you knew that before you invited me over for dinner."

"That's true," she supposed as she gathered up the plates and began to serve out the dish, "go sit down, I'll bring the food over."

The polite thing to do would have been to offer to help but I didn't, I just nodded and walked over to sit down. I caught Souta staring at me quickly enough - people stared at me a lot, the whole hanyou thing was discomforting to them. So, I gave him a dull stare and asked, "what?"

"Your ears are cool," he said to my surprise, "do you have really good hearing?"

To that I just nodded.

"You're a dog hanyou, right? So do you have really good smell, too?"

"Yeah, I do."

"That's cool," he stated with a smile.

He was only nine, so he probably didn't know how _un_cool it was to be a hanyou yet. Any thought about that, though, was cast aside as soon as the tonkatsu and ramen was placed in front of me.

And, if you were wondering, yeah, the food was really worth suffering through a family meal.

{.x.}

It was torturous, the way she swayed to the music across the room perfectly within his sight. Her red halter dress that night hugged her curves just right, delicately covering up boastful breasts yet exposing just enough to show anyone that she had plenty to see. All of which bounced with each beat.

While he tried to restrain himself, he still found his grip tightening on the counter and himself biting back a groan. His focus should have been on work, should have been on any of the numerous customers waiting for a drink that night, but he couldn't pry his golden gaze from her body.

And she knew it, too. That was why, every once and a while, she flashed him a sly smile - a taunting one, a _you can't have me_ one. She only enforced that notion by dancing against any of the numerous men that tried to court her that night. The way her body rubbed upon them only made him want to leap over the counter and pry them apart but…

"Fucking hell," wasn't what caught his attention, the way his fellow bar tender that night grabbed his shoulder and yanked him to his sense was. "Work, Inuyasha."

"Right," he muttered back, glaring at the asshole Bankotsu all the same, before returning to his task at hand. Making drinks for rich ass snobs that never tipped. Still, his stare shifted away from what he was mixing every other minute up to find where she had gone - his sensual she-devil.

When the rush slowed down, he was able to return his stare solely to her again. Luckily, she made it easier for him then since she walked up to the bar to lean against the counter right in front of him. The way she did so, too, was a treat. He could see her perfect mounds just right, enough to entice him more, yet not enough to satisfy the burning need she arise in him.

"Hey, you," she began with her smirk of a smile.

"Inuyasha," he grumbled, "it's Inuyasha. I've told you a million fucking times already."

"Right," she drew out as she tilted her head some and let her gaze shift up his body, "I hear you did a very naughty thing - that you might even go to jail?"

"Does that turn you on?" he mocked.

The way she said, "yeah" then bit her lip made him falter, his hand slipped off of the counter. He had meant to be the one teasing her yet she threw it right back in his face. That time he groaned relentlessly.

Then a pout arose on her lips, "legal trouble is the worst, and with the mayor's son of all people? You know… _Inuyasha_," he almost shivered from just hearing her say his name, "I could get him to drop the charges."

"I doubt that," he grumbled back.

"I can be," she slowly started as she leaned closer, he obliged her by doing the same until she could whisper the last bit in his sensitive ears, "_very_ persuasive."

Oh, gods, how he believed that.

"Are you doing this because you like me, Kikyou?" he inquired ever so cockily as he pulled back to show her his smirk.

In reply to that, she just gave him a dull look and said sarcastically, "I'd be ever so bored without you around to amuse me. Play with you is the most fun I have."

"You are a bitch," he stated.

"And you love it," she countered before someone called her name and drew her away from him. Someone being a man. A man that got to take her home that night… a man that Inuyasha would have loved to be. Just one night with her, that was all it would take, and then all the built of frustration in him - the damn infatuation - would die.

Fucking hell, that woman would be the death of him.

{.x.}

All night - _all fucking night_ - I had trouble sleeping once I got home from work. All I could think about was the way her dress wrapped around her curves. The way she danced… the way she smelled… all the different ways I wanted to fuck her. I was able to blow off some steam the old fashion way, but that hardly helped.

I didn't want my hand, I wanted _her_ on top of me - or below me - or, hell, just on me.

I couldn't even sleep in like I usually did, so I was up and out of my apartment by noon and wandered around for a couple of hours. I needed the fresh air. I needed to stretch my legs. I needed _any_ fucking _thing_ that would get my mind off of that hotter than hell hooker.

That was probably the only reason why, when I caught whiff of Souta's scent with a hint of blood, I decided to go see what was going on. Otherwise, I wouldn't have given a fuck. But I followed it - the weird scent that it was, he smelled a lot more like Kagome than he did Kaede. It led me straight to some sort of daycare, it must be where he had to go after school until Kagome could come pick him up.

Or maybe that dead beat other sister of his, that little fucker pissed me off.

It wasn't hard to find Souta once I got there, he was sitting right outside of it. He had a scratch on his knee, hence the blood, and a saddened look upon his face. I really didn't care about much, but seeing a kid so small like that look so sad… fuck. It reminded me too much of when I was a kid.

"Hey," I greeted, startling him so much that he jumped some.

"Oh, hi," he replied, settling down once he realized it was just me. "What are you doing here…?"

"I was just passing by."

"What's with the scratches?" I asked as I pointed to them, "you fall or something?"

He frowned at that before he shook his head and mumbled, "'cause I'm small for my age… I get picked on a lot."

Again, that struck a chord with me. I got beat up all the fucking time when I was growing up. It was because I was different, just like him, so I sat down on the curb next to him.

"I don't have parents like the rest of them, too, so they make fun of me for it…"

Yeah, that sounded about right, nothing is crueler than kids that come from good homes sometimes. I used to get called all sorts of bad things growing up, from Satanist worshipper of all things evil, to poseur, to a fucking bastard.

"Want me to teach you how to defend yourself?"

"Would you?" he asked, gleefully, as he looked up at me with hope in his eyes.

"Yeah, get up," I ordered as I did the same. "Plant your feet firmly on the ground when they come at you so you have some support." He did so, then I showed him how to raise his hands to protect his vitals, "then you do this if they try to hit you. You want me to show you how to hit back?"

Before he got the chance to answer, a caretaker from the daycare came out with one hell of a nasty look on her face - directed purely at me, too. "What are you doing? Stay away from that child!" She ordered as she grabbed Souta to protect him from me - the big, bad, hanyou. "What are you doing with this child?"

_What are you, some kind of pervert?_ that's what she meant to say. I would have told her to fuck off but Souta stepped in instead.

"He's not a stranger, he's my big sister's friend - Inuyasha. We know each other." Souta insisted.

All the same, the women gave me a harsh look and shook her head with disapproval before grabbing Souta's hand and leading him back in. He shot me a sorry look, a pout, and waved goodbye before going back in.

I have to say, I was impressed that the kid stood up for me like that. Being what I am… that rarely ever happens.

{.x.}

His grunts and groans only intensified with the way their bodies united. His blood rushed below, his gut twisted and turned with painstaking desire, and nothing pleased him more than the way she was in utter disarray below him on the bed. Her hair was a mess, her make-up somewhat smeared, and her body glistening in sweat.

It was just the way he liked his women.

She was pinned to the bed, her cheek against the pillow, her breasts against the covers, and her hips high in the air to allow him to please himself his favorite way. Her moans, her cries, her words of encouragement all worked perfectly to keep him going.

He even howled with delight at times.

His pace quickened with the way his body begged him for the release that only she could give him. It wasn't until he felt her clench around him, rippling with delight, and her cry of utter delight - of his name, of _Kouga_ - milked him dry.

Exhausted yet ever so satisfied, he collapsed by side her on the bed, grinning like a fool as if he had just conquered a great mountain. It took her no time at all to recover, to roll off of the bed, to grab her dress and slip it back on or for her to walk across the room to the book shelf.

"What are ya' doing, babe?" he questioned with a cocky grin, "don't you want another go? You seemed to be enjoying yourself so much."

"Seemed to, didn't I?" She questioned with her own sly smile as she opened one of the books that just so happened to have a cord attached to it to expose a camera within it. "I get paid to seem like I enjoy a lot of things."

"What the fuck?" he hissed as he swiftly stood up to stomp over to her and snatch the camera and book away from her - ripping the cord out of it at the same time.

"So, here's the deal," she started as she waved her finger to keep him from physically harming her as she could tell he wanted to do. "That camera was streaming live to a computer at a friend of mine's -"

"You're blackmailing me, bitch?" he hissed with narrowed blue eyes.

"Exactly," she chimed, "so happy you understand. You can't stop this plot of genius _but_ no one has bought the rights yet to the mayor's son sex tape. I'm sure that'd hurt your daddy in the polls next time around."

"You want money?" he growled, "stupid, fucking, slut."

"Believe me, I have enough of that," she answered with a wink, "I'm very good at what I do, so I get paid generously."

"Then what the _fuck_ do you want?"

"A friend of a friend of mine is being charged for assaulting you," she started with a fake frown, "I want you to drop the charges or I release the tape to the highest bidder."

"That fucking hanyou?" he asked, "how the fuck do I know that if I do that you won't just sell the tape anyway?"

To that, she just shrugged a bit as she walked over to pick up her clutch and slid on her heels. "I guess, you don't, but you know that if you don't then it will get out. You have twenty-four hours to make a decision."

And, with that, she left him stunned and sizzling mad. He was ready - so fucking ready - to kill someone over this but… but… his father would utterly murder him if that tape got out. If his polls were hurt over something _he_ did then he would have to say goodbye to his trust fund and all the money it held.

{.x.}

I had nothing to do that day, that ever so boring Thursday before I went to work, so I guess I found myself at the apartment complex that Kagome lived in. I didn't mean to, there was a ramen shop near it that I liked and had just ate at. Really, that's all.

But since I was there I decided to buzz the apartment and see if anyone was there. When I heard a familiar, "hello?"

I replied with, "hey, Souta, it's Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha!" he answered, eagerly, before I heard the ring that meant the door was temporarily unlocked so I could go up to the tenth floor. I didn't really have to knock, the door opened up automatically so I could see a smiling Souta there. "Hi!"

"Hey," I answered ,"so, should you really be letting me up without Kagome's permission?"

"I'm here," I heard from a distance, she was within the apartment but I don't know where.

"What are you doing here?" Souta eagerly asked me as he let me into the apartment, he shut the door behind me.

"I was nearby so I decided to stop by and see if anyone was here," I answered with a small shrug.

"I was just about to take Souta out to the park," Kagome said once she came into view - even on her days off she wore librarian boring clothing. A pair of not-so-tight jeans and a plain green t-shirt, it wasn't even tight on her boastful breasts. I need to take this woman clothe shopping or something for fuck's sake. I bet her underwear collection is really boring, too.

"Do you want to come?" he asked enthusiastically.

I nodded, "sure."

"Souta told me about how he saw you the other day," Kagome began as we walked a bit behind Souta on the way to the park that wasn't far from their apartment. "I know he has it rough sometimes at school... but he was really happy when he came home that day. He told me how you were nice to him and taught him how to defend himself a little, even. Thank you for that, I really appreciate it."

"It's not a problem," I assured her. It wasn't like it did it for her anyway, though if she wanted to think that was it then I wasn't going to correct her. Maybe I'd eventually get something in return if she was _really_ grateful. Doubtful, I know, but there's always hope.

"I know… how hard it is for him," she started up, ever so softly, once more when we got to the park and Souta had wandered off to play with some of his friends that were also there. "It's just me and Kaede, two girls, he doesn't have any guy to look up to in his life."

"What happened to your dad?" I asked, the other night at dinner I heard that her mother died but not a damn thing on her dad.

"He died eight years ago, a heart attack…"

"Sorry to hear it," and, a bit, I really was. I _did_ feel sort of sorry for the girl that sat next to me on the bench. She was only twenty-six but raising her a teenager and a nine year old by herself - apparently paying for everything herself, too. That's got to be tough. I always thought it was hard enough to get by on my own… if I had to look out for others I doubt I would do half as good of a job as she did.

She tried, really hard, and I did respect her some for that. She was blatantly a good person, and all I wanted to do was use her as a surrogate for Kikyou. I know that makes me a dick, but that's just fucking life. I've always been an asshole, I probably always will be.

"You said," she cautiously brought up as she sheepishly looked to me, "at dinner the other night… that your parents passed away before you were seventeen?"

"Well, my mom was, she died when I was about ten," I explained as I looked to her, "I don't know who my father is. He was never a part of my life. As far as I'm concerned, he's dead."

Kagome just nodded to that before her hazels wandered around until she could find Souta once more. "Sometimes life really sucks, huh?"

"Yeah," I couldn't help but also sigh at the thought. Sometimes life _really fucking_ sucked - particularly when all Kikyou did was tease me. But, then again, she was helpful in her own way, too.

"Hey, you!"

I ignored the shout but Kagome turned her attention to the hot-headed asshole that was shouting and stomping his way over to us. It wasn't until I smelled the horrible wolf youkai scent until I stood up to stare the motherfucker Kouga down. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Language," Kagome whispered harshly, "there are children all over the place."

"Don't act like some goddamn saint," Kouga barked as he narrowed his eyes on her before turning his heated blues to Inuyasha. "You're a class act, asshole, getting your girlfriend here to fuck me so I'd drop the charges."

I grinned at that, I had known for a day now that I was out of that legal trouble, thanks to a little blackmail job that Kikyou had done. Damn, I adored that woman.

"Excuse me?" Kagome gasped, absolutely insulted at the idea that she would fuck anyway - or maybe, that he called her my girlfriend. "I've never met you before in my life!"

"I know your scent," he snapped, "don't fucking lie me."

The utter shock and appalled look on her face, on top of the general innocence she seemed to radiant, did get Kouga to falter some - I could tell. Since, as soon as he got a good look at her, he had a confused look on his face. His eyes narrowed on her some before he said, "you… aren't Kikyou?"

"She's Kagome," I said, "and I'm pretty damn sure she's never met you before in her life."

That, and she's a virgin, so I couldn't get her to make a sex tape with Kouga for my sake.

"What have you been doing?" Kagome asked me rather harshly as she folded her arms and gave me one hell of a glare. "Why am I always getting mixed up with that whore you know?"

"Ow," Kouga drew out with a cocky ass smirk, "sounds like there's trouble in paradise."

"Fuck off," I ordered only to receive a smack upside my head from Kagome of all people.

"What part of reframe from cursing don't you understand? There are children all around us!"

To that, I just rolled my eyes.

"Hey, babe," Kouga started as he stepped between Kagome and me, "why don't I take you out to lunch as an apology for my rude behavior?"

"Why would I want to go to lunch with you?" Kagome inquired before she shook her head and walked off to the other side of the park where Souta had started to play soccer at.

"You're girlfriend is good looking, too damn good for a mutt like you," Kouga stated when he looked back at me, "I just might need to steal her from ya'."

"Good luck with that," I grumbled back. There wasn't anything to steal. Kagome wasn't mine, but I didn't have to worry about her getting with Kouga, either. At least, I don't think so.

With that, Kouga finally left on his way to wherever the fuck he was going and I slowly made my way over to the still sizzling Kagome. She only glared at me once I reached her side. A while of that, she said, "what was that all about?"

"An escort that works at the hotel I tend the bar at heard about my legal problems and she said she would help me out. So she did a little something-something an now he dropped the charges," I explained. She was disgusted, I could tell, but she'd only be _more_ disgusted when I told her what that something-something was.

"I can't complain, at least I'm not going to jail," I added.

To which, she merely rolled her eyes, but she let me stay with her the rest of the day. It took a hour for her to cool off and another thirty minutes before she started to talk to me again. I'm really not sure why I waited around that long but I did.

I really don't know what I'm doing anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**:_ Thank you for your reviews, I appreciate them all - long or short. I hope you are enjoying the story thus far.  
><em>

Please review continue to **review** :)


	5. Necessary Evil

**{_.:.A** **D**_oll_ **F**_or_ **A**_ll_**.:._}  
>{_.C<strong>_hapter 0_**5: N**_ecessary _**E**_vil_**._}**

I really never had any fucking intention of growing emotionally attached to the ever so stubbornly innocent and annoyingly uninterested in sex Higurashi Kagome. Trust me on that. She's really not my type in the least bit, particularly because of the no-sex thing. Mostly because of the no-sex stuff.

Sex is essential to life. I don't understand how she can _never have sex_ and be twenty-six. A virgin at _twenty-six_… I can't grasp that. The only reason I stick around her is because she smells like Kikyou. Now that's a woman. A sexy, sex-driven, sensual woman. Oh, the things I'd do to her.

But… now I find myself at Kagome's often when I'm not working. It's less about her and more about Souta. The kid gets picked on at school a lot because he's small. I like the kid. A couple weeks back I happened by his daycare again to see how he was doing only to see him getting bullied some more.

What was I supposed to do? Just stand by and say nothing, so I went over and defended him. It was easy to get the others to run away. I am a big bad hanyou after all, they were probably afraid I'd eat them or somethin'.

I ain't soft on the kid, a'right? I just happened to be nearby through chance, that's all. I just so happen to be near it again so… I just checked in on him again. It was different this time, they kids were picking on him again but not about being small and weak but… about me.

"Hanyou-lover, _hanyou_-lover," the kids chanted around him taunting him over my protection of him. I guess I should have foreseen that. I expected him to disown me like everyone else does under such circumstances. I have only ever had _one _real friend Miroku, who is already socially inept because of his perverted-ness.

I have a ton of fair-weather ones, that will leave as soon as the thunder storm of ridicule is casted over them, but… instead of doing exactly what I expected the small kid finally sticks up for himself. That was the first time I ever saw it.

"You don't know anything!" Souta shouted, "Inuyasha is ten times cooler than any of them. You're just overly privileged loud mouth brats!"

They are all stunned that he backed talked to them, I could tell from all their faces but then that shock wore off they decided to beat him up. Again, I couldn't let that happen so I again intervened to take him home. As soon as the bullies saw me they backed away.

"Hey, Inuyasha," Souta chimed gleefully once we were alone, "you gonna walk me home today?"

"I was thinking about it, yeah," I admitted as I nodded my head for him to follow. Souta quickly caught up to my side and even reached out to grab my hand. At first, I wanted to pull away but… Souta's just a kid, and a kid that just stood up for my heritage, so I allowed it.

"Kagome will be happy to see you," Souta proclaimed.

"Cool," I replied. I had to go to work that night so I doubted I'd see much of her, that and it'd be dark in the not too distant future and she didn't really let me stay there past dark. I figure it was a way to keep my grounded, to remind me how sex was probably never going to happen in less I put a ring on her finger.

Which sure as hell ain't happening. We aren't even dating or nothing. It's weird but I kind of think she's my first female friend. I hate it. It's the most sexless relationship I've ever been in with a woman… well, next to Kikyou. _That_ one was really killing me.

{.x.}

Work was as dull as ever, it was a slow Wednesday night. There was no function going on so there wasn't that many people and those that were there weren't drinking a great deal so for the most part Inuyasha found himself trying to deal with socializing with Jakotsu and his constant flirtation. It also happened to be one of Miroku's nights off so that meant he couldn't just go into his office and hang out.

Which left him utterly bored, watching the clock tick away so slowly that he thought he'd died before his shift would be over. When he was in bed in the morning and closed his eyes for what he thought was just five minutes, he'd open them to realize that forty-five minutes had passed by. When he was at work and closed his eyes for what seemed like five minutes… he'd open them to discover forty-five _seconds_ had passed by.

Then only solace he had was half-way through his shift he caught the gorgeous, sensual, fucking delicious scent of Kikyou. A few seconds later he caught glimpse of her sexy, salutary, swaying body but she never came over to him, she quickly caught sight of a big wig to mark as her next target. It took thirty minutes of chit-chatting, of small touches and light laughs to get the old man to make a transaction with her pimp Kagura.

On her way out, she made a point to _finally_ look over at her and _wink_. Wink, a reminder that no matter how much he'd like to, he couldn't be the man she was hanging off and leading to a hotel room. Oh, it made his blood boil.

"You're never going to get her," Jakotsu jested to get his irritated attention. "But you can have me if ya' want."

"I'll pass," he grumbled back with narrowed eyes.

That awkwardness lingered the remainder of their shift together. It was an uncomfortable atmosphere that he was used to. His attention quickly shifted back to the door right as he grabbed his jacket to finally leave the closing bar.

He wanted to smile at the sight of Kikyou's return but he didn't. Obviously, he couldn't do that or else she'd get great satisfaction. But… instead of going to Kagura who was finally getting ready to leave like he figured she walked right up to him.

"Getting off your shift?" she inquired with her salutary smile.

"Finally, yeah," he rejoined with narrowed eyes, "I see you got off your last _shaft_."

"Oh, haha," she mocked before she took a step closer to him so that her body could press against his. "I did just get done with a client who happened to purchase a hotel room for the entire night even though he's gone already so…"

"So?" he questioned, maybe a little too quickly as her eyes locked with his.

"Let's go fuck," she ordered rather than requested to his great relief. He wanted to leap up and down with utter joy at the prospect of _finally_ shoving his dick into her. His eager nod was all she needed to grab his shirt to lead him out and down three levels to one of the nicer rooms. He had never actually stayed in one of them, it was way too high end of a hotel for him to afford.

As soon as they got into the room he threw his jacket off and took off his shirt to pull her close and _almost_ get his lips to hers before she pushed away and wagged her finger. "_Whoa_, there, if I'm going to do this for free then I'm going to have _fun_ my style."

"Fine," he speedily said, "how do you like it?"

Oh, his dear Kikyou was probably super kinky. He couldn't even imagine all the naughty things she did or _liked_ to do.

"Take off the rest of your clothes and then lie down on the bed on your back."

Without hesitation he did just that, he stripped and lied down so that she could kneel over him and grab his hand to lift them so that she could easily tie them to the headboard… then she did the same with his ankles. She liked bondage, huh? He could get down with that as long as she got down on him. Preferably sooner than later.

Much sooner.

"Alright, you done prepping me?" Inuyasha inquired impatiently.

"Oh, patience is a virtue, _Inuyasha_," Kikyou coaxed out while she leaned ever so close to him, so close that he almost thought that their lips would _finally_ meet before he pulled away to stand near the bed and turn on the TV to find a music station. The beats began to bang so that she could sway her hips seductively.

His golden gaze were glued to as she danced to the music, slowly with each verse she slid off something to show him a bit more skin. It was _painful_ how slow she revealed herself to him. When the dress finally fell to the ground so she could step over it, her heels clicked along with the music so she could sit on the edge of the bed in nothing but her red, lacy bra with matching thong panties.

"Kikyou," he groaned while she crawled over him. Her chocolate gaze shifted up and down him until she noticed his bulging eagerness.

"You are easily excited, _Inuyasha_," she stated with a devilish grin.

"Whatever," he asserted back, "come on, let's get started already."

Slowly, she leaned down so her lips were right next to his ear. He could feel her hot breath, he could smell her sweet scent, he could feel her boastful breasts against his chest. Oh, he was going to enjoy this… if they ever got to fuck, that was.

"I don't fuck for free, sex-pistol," she whispered before she swirled off the bed to quickly slip on her dress again.

"What?" he shouted.

"I couldn't help it, you're too easy," she taunted as she picked up his pants and pulled out his wallet. She opened it to look through it before frowning, "no cash at all?"

"Untie me!"

"No," she retorted while she dropped the wallet to pick up her clutch and wave goodbye.

"Kikyou!"

"The maids'll find you later," Kikyou assured him with a wink before she shut the door behind her.

Oh… how she made his blood boil in a whole new way.

{.x.}

I fucking _hate_ Kikyou. That stupid whore left me tied up in that bed until the maids found me the next day. Do you know how embarrassing that is? It's _bullshit_. I work in that place, what if the maids figure out I work in the bar and decide to spread the rumor that I was tied up naked to a fucking bed?

Goddamn that slut.

But.. fuck, I want her so much more now. Seeing so much of her… ugh, I want to kill her and fuck her. I know that's wrong but fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_.

I didn't know what to do to get her and that whole incident off my mind other than going to visit with the Higurashis. When Kagome was around it was always pointless to think about sex, her legs were iron-clad shut, never to be spread for anyone. Let alone me.

Also… the more time I spend with her, the less I think about my own shitty fucked up life. At least I only have to watch out for me, she has to manage to work full-time on top of raising a back-talking, bitchy, Kaede and a nine year old Souta. She's only twenty-six, it really shouldn't be something she should have to deal with but she does.

Being around her makes me feel less sorry for myself, which was exactly what I needed since I couldn't stop thinking about what Kikyou did. Seriously, that stupid whore. Gods… she's such a bitch.

But… to be perfectly honest, whenever I am with Kagome, I still have a faint hope in the back of my mind that just maybe we'll be able to have sex someday. It'd be best if that someday was sooner rather than later. It'd sure as hell help me get over Kikyou.

I know, I know, it's so sinful to want to taint something so innocent and pure but I still want to. If for no other reason than her scent reminds me of the call-girl Kikyou.

"Earth to Inuyasha," Kagome called out to get my attention back from wandering around my mind. I blinked some before turning my attention from the TV that had some lame-ass kid's movie on for Souta to her, "were you listening to me?"

"Nope," I admitted, "what were you saying?"

She rolled her eyes at first before repeating herself, "I was saying… that there is a Christmas party for all of us that work at the library next week and I was wondering if… well, if maybe you'd want to come with me. I hate going to those things by myself."

"Kagome," I grinned as I leaned closer to her, "you asking me out?"

"No," she rejoined while she sat up straight and looked away, if it were a bit brighter in the room I would have been for sure that she was blushing. "I just don't want to go there alone…"

I've been rubbing off on her. At first, I think she liked me a bit, but ever since Souta started to cling to me and constantly praise me for protecting him Kagome's like for me has sky rocketed. Souta's a lucky kid to have someone love him as much as Kagome obviously did.

"What night?"

"Tuesday."

"Lucky you, I got that night off," I said with a grin. "Is there alcohol?"

"Inuyasha," she said with a sigh as she looked at me with mild annoyance. "There will be a lot of free food."

"That'll work, too."

I do love free food. I'd prefer sex. I _really_ need to get laid sometime soon… I know it's a long shot but maybe Kagome will be grateful enough that after Tuesday night she'd finally spread her legs? Nope. I know that's probably not going to happen.

But… for fuck's sake, I need to have sex. It's been far too long.

{.x.}

Across the room, her mahogany eyes could watch as the violet-eyed player chatted up some skimpy dressed woman. Not a call girl, and if there was a pretty young thing at the Imperial she was one of two things. There to get paid to have sex, or there to find someone to pay for the rest of their lives via marriage. She was a gold digger with her eyes locked in the violet eyed trust-fund boy, heir to a huge family fortune.

Higurashi Sango knew that Shimizu Miroku was clever enough to figure out that the girl throwing herself at him only wanted him for his money. That never stopped him from fucking a girl, as long as she was pretty. He let her wrap an arm around one of his before he led her out, seeing as she knew he was still on duty she assumed they were going off to his office for a quickie.

She shook her head and clenched her fists while she looked forward to the bar and one of the tenders that happened to be right in front of her. Hanyous were a social deviants, but so was she so really she wasn't one to judge. Besides, the silver hair and golden eyes were kinda hot and she did like dogs.

But that wasn't the reason she was going to do what she was about to do, oh-no. He was more than just a bar tender, he was Miroku's _best friend_. It might be spiteful, but the whole saying 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' couldn't have been more right.

She was scorned, a thousand times over by him, and she was full a fury.

"Are you almost off your shift, Inuyasha?" Sango asked with a small tilt of her head to gain his attention, his curious attention at that. She could tell from the way he was eyeing her that he was more than a little suspicious over what she was going to say. Usually, they only talked when she was ordering drinks for a client or she was taunting him over his obvious obsession with Kikyou.

"Yeah, actually I am," he replied finally, "why?"

"You want to get out of here with me?"

That got his mouth to drop as he paused for a moment. He wasn't a fucking fool, Kikyou probably told her what she did to him. Did she really think he'd fall for the same trick twice in one week? "Uh, no."

"Why?" she rejoined, as if deeply insulted by the rejection. "This Thursday night is super slow, I haven't gotten any bites, so why not have a little fun? We could go to the love hotel just down the street and blow off some steam."

"Yeah, so you can pull the same shit with me that Kikyou did last night?" he grunted while he finished putting away the cleaned glasses, "I'm not fucking stupid."

"What did she do?"

That got him to stop again and look at her, she seemed like she was honestly in the dark… and if that were the case he wanted to keep her that way. "Nothing, she did nothing. Why do you want to leave with me of all people, huh? It ain't like we talk much, Sango."

"No, but you don't have to talk to have sex, Inuyasha," she retorted while she picked up her jacket and slid it on over her green strapless dress. "I like to have sex when I'm mad, and I'm in a bad mood tonight. So either come with me or we'll be saying our goodbyes right now."

He had a quick mental debate with himself, either she was fucking with him or not. He'd much rather take the chance of her screwing with him than passing up being screwed _by_ her so he grabbed his jacket and bailed ten minutes early. Miroku wouldn't mind and Bankotsu was there to tend to the finishing touches.

"You got a secret thing for hanyous?" Inuyasha taunted as they exited the hotel together to walk down the street.

"Oh, yes, they turn me on so much," she mocked right back with a roll of her eyes.

"So, really, why me then? Bankotsu would have left with you if you asked, too."

"The long braid is kind of a turn off for me," she answered with a small shrug of her shoulders. Once they found the love hotel and entered she made sure he paid, which if he was really going to _finally_ get laid he didn't mind in the least, before they found their way to the right room.

Instantly, unlike with Kikyou, as soon as the door was shut Sango pulled him into a rather passionate kiss. It was pointless in a way, since there was no emotional connection in the least bit between the two, but it was just something to pass the time with as they fumbled to get each other's close off. Foreplay was always a requirement before plunging right into it, after all.

There was a deep need festering within the both of them. Him, for a release, for a way to try and forget all the built up sexual tension and frustration that both Kikyou and Kagome caused in him and just a way to forget the pain a certain violet playboy caused her. So they feed that need with each other. With oddly gentle touches at first. His sloppy kisses moved down her neck to her exposed breasts while his hands became acquainted with her body, slowly groping his way up to her left mound.

Her grasps were muffled, but it took so much will to keep her lips shut and not to bend to his every whim. It had been a long, long, time since she decided to have sex without getting paid. She didn't think she could still enjoy it yet… she did.

Hastily he got her down on the bed to begin his calculated assault down her from her neck, to her collarbone, down to her perky mounds to first take her risen pink nub into his warm mouth to lick and pry and tug as he delicately swirled its twin around with his thumb.

The moment he left her breasts to move down her stomach, she felt oddly cold, making systematic stop here and there until he reached her nether regions. A sweet shiver shifted up her at the prospect. For a flicker of the moment he relished in the smell of her arousal before he effortlessly parted her thighs to start his laps below, his tongue could work wonders to stir up sensations the call-girl hadn't felt in a long while. With tightly locked lids she bit her index finger to keep from letting out anything more than a 'uh' and petit 'un'.

On plunge and their acquaintance relationship took to a whole new level. He swayed in and out of her, aiming to hit a sweet spot each time to cause a muffled cry. Each new thrust into her was wonderful novel delight to course through her and twirl and tighten the gathering need at the pit of her stomach as he quickened his pace into her. It drove him insane, he wanted to that release, but he wanted to enjoy it, too.

"Yes!" She cried out as he plunged deeper, she arched into her lovers firm body as his free hand wandered down to grasp her rear and squeeze her closer. The entire time, his deliciously determined golden gaze was locked with her brown bedroom eyes.

Then the cries of delight came. The ones that gave each that release to the needs they had festering within them. It was a necessary evil, something they both needed.

He collapsed beside her and took a deep breath in to shut his eyes and take in what had just happened. Finally, he had sex. It was brilliant.

"That's the only time," Sango stated as she sat up to grab her clothes, "alright?"

"Fine," he answered. It wasn't important to him. It wasn't like he gave two shakes of a rat's ass for Sango. She was a bit more than alright now that they fucked but he had enough problems with woman, he didn't need to add her to the equation.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: _I am sorry for the belated update. I had a lot of stuff to do. I know I categorized the story as Inu/Kag and then threw in a non-Inu/Kag love scene__ and that could enrage a lot of fans but whatever. Get over it. I told you it was a guilty pleasure type of story.  
><em>

_Hope you are enjoying the story. Thank you everyone who reviewed, I appreciate them all._


	6. Dirty Business

**{_.:.A** **D**_oll_ **F**_or_ **A**_ll_**.:._}  
>{_.C<strong>_hapter 0_**6: D**_irty _**B**_usiness_**._}**

That library party Kagome asked me to was lame. No surprise there. It was a bunch of book lovers talking about… well, books. I don't really read—again, no shocker there. But whatever. I went.

It seemed to please her, so she wasn't just left with the big library donors, her co-workers, and other random people. I also got free food so that's always plus. It was something to do on my night off, too.

"Thanks for coming with me," Kagome said to gain my attention as we walked out of the building. "I really appreciate it. I know you didn't have fun."

"It was a'right," I assured her. Obviously, I didn't have fun, but I didn't need to go out of my way to say that, either. After all… out of everyone she knew, she chose to ask me to the party. A lowly hanyou. Plenty of people looked at me weirdly throughout the event. Like, what the fuck is someone like _you_ doing here? Especially the big-wig donors.

But, Kagome picked me, still. That reflected on her. In a way, I guess, I appreciated the gesture. It meant she wasn't embarrassed of me. Which is really kinda a first—at least, for any decent person. Miroku wasn't ashamed of me because he had enough dirty secrets that having me as a friend barely fazed the surface.

"You hated it," she laughed lightly as she wrapped her arms around one of my. "But I sort of did, too."

I lifted a brow at that She probably didn't mean to force my mind into the gutter but… that's exactly where it went. There are two possibilities as to why I'm never going to get to have sex with her. The first, and most likely answer, she's as innocent and wholesome as she appears and won't ever have sex with me in less I put a ring on her finger. Never going to happen, so I'm never going to get anything.

The second option, there's something not kosher in her past that makes her aversive to the idea of sex. If that's the case, I'm not touching it so I'll never ask.

Eventually, I got her to her cousin's apartment where Souta was waiting for her. Kaede refused to stay in that Tuesday night to babysit her sister. That little girl is a bitch.

"Thanks for going with me," Kagome declared while she pulled away to stand in front of me. "I'm glad you did."

"Yeah, me, too," I said, just to say it. I don't know if I'd go as far as to say that I'm _glad_ I went.

She bit her bottom lip briefly before leaning up to press hers to mine. Which… shocked me. It wasn't anything special. Just lip-to-lip service. No tongue. Nothing overtly sexy but… for whatever reason I felt something swarm in my chest from that simple gesture.

Uh-oh.

{.x.}

"Thank you so much for watching Souta," Kagome praised while she hugged her cousin. "I really appreciate it."

"You had to go to work, it wasn't a problem," Sango said with a wave of her hand as her mahogany eyes shifted to two children. One was her son, Koichi, and the other was his older cousin, Souta. "They like to play together. Koichi loves it when Souta comes over."

"Souta loves it, too," Kagome assured her.

"So," Sango giddily drew out, "tell me, how did the date go?"

"It wasn't really a date," she answered while she bit back a smile, "but… I think it went well. He's a really nice guy."

"You aren't," Sango paused with a lifted brow, "you aren't a falling for this guy, are you?"

She shook her head, "no, we're just friends."

"I want to meet him," she stated, "I have to vent him to make sure he's good enough for you."

"Fine," Kagome replied, "sometime in the near future I'll invite him for dinner. You and Koichi can come, too."

"Great," Sango chimed before she clapped her hands together. "Alright, Koichi time for bed."

"No!" he cried out.

"I let you stay up late tonight because Souta-kun was here, but now it's time for him to go home and go to sleep, too. So you'll have to go to bed."

"No," he repeated with a pout but it didn't matter. The front door opened again to gain his attention. Instantly, his eyes brightened as he leaped to his feet to run over to the man that entered the apartment. "Uncle Kohaku!"

"Hey, Koichi," Kohaku greeted while he hugged the little man.

"You got out of classes early tonight," Sango commented.

"My professor cut it short," he explained with a shrug of his shoulder. "You want me to try and get Koichi in bed?"

"Please," she answered with a smile, "you're the best."

"Come on, kido," he requested while he knelt down to pick him up, "hey, Kagome and Souta."

"Hi," Souta chimed back while Kagome smiled and nodded.

"I don't know what I would do without him," Sango stated with a small smile as she hugged Souta goodbye. "Kohaku gave up so much to come help me with Koichi…"

"He's a good boy," Kagome concurred before she hugged her cousin once more. "See you later."

{.x.}

"What the fuck is wrong with you," I barked at the women in front of me. Salutary, sexy, Kikyou had been taunting me for almost a half hour because it had been a slow night and—for whatever reason—she hadn't gotten any bites. If I had money, I'd pay for her in a heartbeat.

"Oh," she purred while she leaned forward—blatantly giving me full view of cleavage.

"Seriously, you're severely screwed up, something terrible must have happened to you to make you become _whore_ for a living," I kept up. Granted, I wanted to screw her silly but she had _tied me to a fucking bed_ in the hotel _I worked at _so that a maid had to find me. The bitch could also burn for all I cared.

"Well," she slowly stared at her chocolate eyes dropped to the cherry-wood bar. "You… really want to know?"

"Sure," I replied. I'd love to know what made her so fucked up. Because, _seriously_, she's more mentally unstable than _I_ am.

"When I was a kid," she whispered before pressing her lips together and allowing her brows to bend slightly closer. "My… uncle molested me for years. When my aunt, who was _blood_, found out she blamed _me_. My… whole family did. They thought I was a little whore and so they gave up on me. So, why not become a call-girl?"

That… I wasn't expecting that. Or the tears that started to flood her eyes. Instantly, I felt… sorry I brought up the topic. I can't deal with crying women.

"H-Hey," I stammered while I reached out to grab her shoulders. "I'm sorry…"

_Laughter _wasn't what I expected after I said that but that's exactly what erupted from her lips as she looked up to me and whipped away the tears. "You really believed that sob story? Inuyasha, I _love_ sex, that's why I do it."

"You bitch," I grunted back, "I hate you."

"Still mad I tied you up to that bed?" she taunted as she leaned closer and grabbed my hand before lifting it up and pressing it against her breast—instantly, my mine went blank. "Yeah, I'm a liar and it disgusts you but… it turns you on, too, doesn't it?"

_Hell yes_, was all I could think before she stood up and blew me a kiss before strutting off.

"Hey," caught my attention so I looked to the left to see my boss and friend, Miroku, leaning over the bar. "What's wrong?"

"I hate that woman," I grunted back.

"Just give up on her," Miroku suggested with a small shake of his head. "Did you get lucky on your date last night with that library girl?"

"No," I sighed with a shake of my head but then a grin came to my lips. "_But_ a couple of nights ago I did."

"Yeah?" he asked, "tell me all about that. The cute sweet girls always are the kinkiest."

"It wasn't with Kagome," I countered before I glanced around to make sure that Sango wasn't in earshot. I doubt she wanted me to broadcast that she could be convinced to give it away for free. It'd probably hurt business. "You know that hooker Sango?"

Instantly, his brow bent as he nodded.

"We fucked," I confessed with a nod.

"What?" he snapped, "you… paid her? Why? If you were going to pay someone why not Kikyou—?"

"I didn't pay her anything," I corrected with a smirk. "She asked me to get out of here with her one night just 'cause. We went to a love hotel. She's pretty good."

"What about that librarian? You cheated on her?"

"We aren't dating," I asserted. "So it ain't cheating."

At least, that's what my defense. And if it was, well, what Kagome doesn't know can't hurt her and there's no way she'll ever figure out that I fucked around with a call-girl. Hell, it's not even like I want to date Kagome… I'm not the "relationship" type of guy.

{.x.}

"I just got off work," Sango said into her mobile as she rummaged around in her purse to pull out a set of keys then unlock the door. She smiled to the girl that was seating on the couch watching TV. "So don't rush back, Kohaku. You deserve to have fun, too."

After she closed the door behind her she put her phone and keys into her purse and dropped that on a car. "Hey, Ayame-chan," she greeted with a nod as the girl began to gather her things. "Thanks for watching Koichi for me."

"We've gotta work when we've gotta work," she answered with a shrug, "you watch my kid for me whenever I have to work and his dead-beat dad won't take him so it's the least I can do."

"Thanks," she repeated again anyway before her friend left. Just to make sure everything was alright, she went over to her son's room to glance in and see he was sound asleep in his bed. That _always_ warmed her heart, _always_ brought a smile to her lips, and always… reminded her though she hated her job, it was worth it. She couldn't make that type of money any other way.

A knock on the door caught her attention after she started to make herself something to eat. With a sigh she walked up to the door, "Kohaku! I told you to stay out—" but when she opened it her lips froze open. The man that stood at the door wasn't her freshmen in college little brother… but a violet eyed heir to a wonderful fortune. She pressed her lips as she let her mahogany eyes narrow.

"Hello, Sango," Miroku greeted with his charming smile.

"Miroku," she muttered. "What do you want? It's late."

"I came to see Koichi," he answered with a one shouldered shrug.

"He's asleep because it's _late_," she retorted, "you _know_ you're supposed to call."

"I'm sorry," he smoothly said, "I forget."

"You forget a lot of things," she muttered back. "But, like I said, he's asleep. If you had called I could have told you that and saved you the trouble of coming over here."

"Alright… how about we talk then? I'm here already. We never do that."

"If that's code for having sex then you're insane."

"That's not what that means," he asserted, "you obviously wanted my attention so now you have it."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" she rejoined as she folded her arms and cocked a brow.

"You had sex with my best friend, you don't think he wouldn't tell me that?"

For a while, she remained mute before she replied with something that sliced right through his heart. "I wasn't aware how much you two shared. After all, your _best friend_ doesn't know you have an illegitimate son that you refuse to claim and hide from the entire world in fear that your parents will disown you from the family and therefore from your _inheritance_."

His violets ventured to the ground for that one. "Sango… I'm sorry—"

"Stop telling me that you're sorry," she ordered as she grabbed the door, "I don't know how many times I have to keep telling you _this_—coming around every once and a while to give Koichi a new toy does _not_ make you a good father. That's not what being a father is about. I know you only do it out of guilt, Miroku, I don't need that. Neither does Koichi. He's four, just let it go, in a year or so he won't even remember who you are."

And… with that, the door was slammed in his face.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_**_ I know... I know, short chapter. But I kind of almost completely forget about this story. Sorry.  
>I thought I should update it. So here you go, a sexless chapter.<em>

_Hope you enjoyed, thank you for all the reviews, and **please continue to review.**  
><em>


	7. Runs In the Family

**{_.:.A** **D**_oll_ **F**_or_ **A**_ll_**.:._}  
>{_.C<strong>_hapter 0_**7: R**_uns _**I**_n the _**F**_amily_**._}**

I love Kagome's home cooked meals and that's the only reason I agreed to go to her place. She had already warned me that if I went to dinner at hers that night then I would have to suffer through meeting someone else in her family. It's not like we're dating… also, I've never been forced to meet the family.

I just don't like that type of shit.

But, like I said, I love Kagome's cooking. Other than the times I go over to eat at hers I don't have home cooked food—ever. I don't mind Souta or Kagome so it's not that bothersome usually. Kaede, that little bitch, isn't there often.

Still… my stomach is a leading cause of half the shit I do so I decided to suck it up and go.

"Inuyasha!" Souta shouted as soon as the door was opened, though it was his older sister Kagome that did so. He was just eagerly behind her jumping up and down.

"Hi," she said with a smile as she stepped aside to let me in. "I'm glad you came."

"Yeah, me, too," I say that to her a lot and never mean it, but whatever. I just smiled at her and walked over to greet Souta with a pat on the head. I know he's not a dog, but it makes him happy anyway.

"Two of my cousins are here, one brought her son," Kagome declared.

"Is that all you meant when you said family?" I asked as I glanced back at her. That wasn't as bad as I had originally thought. I was dreading the possibility of that creepy ass uncle of hers showing up. He was a useless lawyer in the end.

"They're the only ones we're close with," she explained before nodded her head to lead me to the table. At first, my eyes locked onto the food. I could smell its delicious scent from the moment I stepped onto her floor then—reluctantly—my gaze shifted up to each person as Kagome introduced them.

"This is my cousin Kohaku," she started while she pointed to a teenage kid—weak looking and pale, too. But it was the next that got my eyes to nearly pop out of my head. "And my other cousin, Sango."

Her eyes, too, widened when they locked with mine.

Shit.

That's not good… I fucked Kagome's cousin. Fuck my life. That's just my luck.

"And her son, Koichi," was the last one but I barely noticed the little runt. For a while everything was quite until I felt Kagome's delicate touch force me to look at her faint smile, "aren't you going to sit?"

"Yeah," I muttered before I slowly took the only spot open at the table—the one _right across_ from fucking Sango. Maybe, just maybe, I have an advantage here. Her cousin couldn't know she was a call girl, so maybe Sango won't tell on me so that I won't tell on her? Yeah… hopefully.

All dinner long Sango never mentioned our sex session. Though, I did catch more than one dirty look from her. I really shouldn't have asked—but it was the only way I'd know if she would eventually tell Kagome or not.

So, I dared to inquire, "so… Sango, what do you do?"

"I work at a night club so I can spend the days with Koichi," she explained while she forced a smile.

Good, if everyone thought she worked at a night club then she wouldn't mention that she our fling or else she knew I could tell Kagome she was a call girl. As soon as the food was gone I got stuck alone with her. Kagome had taken the dishes to the kitchen to clean up whole Kohaku took the two young boys to the living room to play… it was awkward to say the least.

"You are dating my cousin?" Sango swiftly, yet softly, asked as she walked around the table to sit down next to me.

Fuck.

"We ain't dating," I retorted.

"For Kagome this is practically dating," she rejoined with narrowed eyes. "I can't believe you slept with me when you were already with Kagome."

I hate that, why do people say that they_ slept_ together? Particularly when there was no sleeping involved. We had sex then left. That's all.

"When we fucked I wasn't _dating_ Kagome, I still ain't," I insisted.

"Whatever," she muttered bitterly. "If you ever hurt her I'll kill you."

"Alright, fine, I give you permission to do so," I grumbled just to appease the heated woman. In all honesty, I didn't want to hurt Kagome… but I really don't consider whatever we are doing as dating, either. If we aren't dating then I don't have to stop having sex with other people.

That's that.

{.x.}

As it so happened with weeknights that didn't start with a 'Th' or 'F' the bar was closed. It was so… boring when there were only a couple dozen drunks to serve. Even the call girls had trouble arousing business, but in the end if Inuyasha had to make a bet who was going to make the most that night—between the bartender and the whores—well, that was an easy bet to make.

The pretty ladies would always win. It really wasn't so surprising how much rich men thought with their dicks before they did their heads. He knew it was a truly slow night when his boss came to sit at the bar to drink.

"Hey, remember that call girl I hooked up with?" Inuyasha inquired while he leaned against the counter to be at eye-level with Miroku.

"They prefer to be called escorts, Inuyasha," Miroku replied in a mutter as he lifted his drink to his lips.

"Whatever, anyway, turns out she's Kagome's cousin. It freaked the shit out of me at first. We were both at dinner at her place last night but then we got to talkin' and it turns out she's not half bad," he admitted with a shrug of his shoulder as his golden gaze glimpsed about the lounge in hopes of catching sight of the ever so sensual Kikyou yet… there wasn't a trace of her.

"Oh?" Miroku dryly said. He better not be going where he thought he might… his best friend _could not_ get with Sango—not again.

Never again.

"I kinda feel sorry for her," he declared with a shrug of his shoulder. "Obviously hookers—"

"Escort," Miroku corrected again.

"—always have a fucked up past or else they wouldn't become pro-sex chicks but she's got a seriously messed up one. Enough that even _I _feel sorry for her," which was, really, an amazing feat since Inuyasha rarely cared about anything or anyone else to feel for them. Especially pity since he went through enough shit on his own.

"Why do you feel sorry for her?" Miroku reluctantly asked.

"She has it rough, her mom died when she was really young so she pretty much had to raise her younger brother all by herself only to see her father gunned down in front of them when she was just eighteen. She had to give up a soccer scholarship to a college in Hokkadio so she could take care of Kohaku—her kid brother. Then she gets knocked up and her _own _family—but Kohaku and Kagome—_disowned _her."

"What?" Miroku gasped, "why?"

"Traditional family," he stated, "it's not kosher to get knocked up and never marry the guy. I guess he's a dead-beat, too, and pretty non-existent in the kids life. She's gotta be real strong to put up with all that and raise her toddler. He's a happy child."

Well… he was a shit. Miroku never knew any of that. He knew nothing about the mother of his son, did he? "Why are you having a heart-to-heart with an escort?" Miroku cautiously inquired with narrowed eyes, "do you want to have an _actual_ relationship with her?"

"Hell no," Inuyasha retorted, "I've got another women problems just dealing with Kagome and Kikyou. I don't need the added drama of that girl's life."

"Touching," Miroku muttered while he stood up and tapped the counter, "will you tell me if Sango shows up?"

"Why?"

"Just do it, I'm your boss, remember?" Miroku kept up with a forced smile before he walked away.

Almost _right_ after he left said "escort" reappeared on the arm of a rather ugly middle aged man. Together they sat at the end of the bar and since he was the only keeper there he had to go take their order. When he did so, Sango even smiled at him—slightly, at least. He didn't bother her until the man parted so he went down to pick up the glasses left behind.

"Enjoying your night?" he questioned.

"No," she grumbled, "he had terrible BO."

He parted his lips to say something but he fell mute at the sight of his guilty-pleasure goddess walking into the room in her draping red dress. He couldn't help but let his eyes assault her body before Sango snapped him out of it.

"You too, huh?" she sighed. "Everyone is so infatuated with her. She thinks she's so high and mighty, too, since she doesn't _ever_ give any of us her info. Usually, we have every else's number for our own protection but she won't even socialize with us outside of work."

"She's hot," Inuyasha insisted.

"You are with _Kagome_," she stated stiffly. "Don't forget that, you asshole."

"I don't love Kikyou, I _loath_ her," he scoffed, "the bitch tied me up to a bed, _naked_, and left me until maid found me. Stupid bitch."

"That's _hilarious_," she laughed. "That serves you right—was that before or after Kagome and you started up?"

"We aren't anything," he rejoined bitterly. "Kagome and I have never been on a date."

"What would you call that library thing?"

"A library thing that she asked me to go to," he asserted, "it wasn't a date."

"For Kagome, that's a date," Sango slowly said, as if he was a daft five year old.

"She needs to state that," he demanded as he slammed his hand down, "I'm not tied to some monogamous relationship."

"Sure you are," she countered, "Souta adores you. You wouldn't want to do something that would hurt him, do you? Anything you do that will hurt _Kagome_ will hurt _Souta._"

Regrettably, and really it was, she got him there… he liked Souta, a lot. Still, he really didn't want to continue on that conversation so he swiftly changed the subject, "Miroku wanted me to tell him if you showed up tonight."

That seemed to surprise him as she stared at him for a while before sitting up straight and asking, "why?"

"I don't know, I figured you would know, is he a client of yours?"

"Nope," she chimed before smiling slyly, "no… _Kikyou_ is his call girl of choice."

"What?" he grumbled with narrowed eyes.

"You don't know much about your best friend, do you?"

He just gripped the glasses that he was supposed to clean a bit too rough then which sparked her to give him a lame excuse.

"We had sex once," she explained with a roll of her eyes, "biggest mistake of my life."

"You want me to forget to call him?" Inuyasha offered.

"Please do," she requested before she tapped on the counter and stood up, "I get to go home now, have a good night, Inuyasha."

"Bye," he muttered back.

{.x.}

Oh, I was fuming when I left work that night and—weirdly enough—I wanted to see Kagome. For some reason, I figured she could make me feel better but… then I realized that's stupid. How could she? Also, she has a pretty strict 'no night time visit' policy.

So I had to wait until the next day to go bother her at work. She's never done it to me but I find myself doing it to her more often than not. It would be very bad if she did decide to show up at work and happen to see me drawl all over Kikyou or… well, find out that her cousin is a hooker.

Kagome is a sweet girl, obviously, but I don't know if she could accept that. She went against the Higurashi family to stand by her cousin when she got knocked up at the young age of nineteen and didn't get married to the man but… stand by a sex worker? I don't know if she'd accept that.

I won't ever tell her about Sango, though, as long as Sango never tells her that we fucked.

"Hey," she chimed with a smile once she looked up from the book she was reading. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing, so I decided to come bother you," I answered with a grin as I leaned on the counter between us.

"Well, you must be _very_ bored to come to a library," she answered then tilted her head to glance over me and frown. "What's wrong?"

"What makes you think anything is wrong?"

"You don't just come here if there's nothing wrong," she countered—and had a valid point, at that.

But… I didn't know how to explain it exactly. I guess the best way was this: "I have a friend, a good friend, who is apparently keeping stuff from me. A certain really important thing."

"Have you talked to him about that?"

"Not yet," I muttered, "I haven't seen him since I found out."

"I think you should do that," she advised before asking, "so who is this good friend of yours? I haven't met any of your friends."

"I haven't met any of yours," I countered.

"My family is my friends," she answered with a shrug of her shoulder. "Sango, Kohaku, Koichi and Souta. I don't really have much time for a life outside of them."

"So," I drew out with a raised brow, "you want me to meet Miroku?"

"Is that your good friend?"

He's really my _only_ friend but we didn't have to get into that, so I just nodded.

"Great," she giddily smiled before she closed the book and did something that shocked me—she leaned forward to kiss me on the cheek.

In public.

In her _work place_.

Where people could see.

Oh… shit.

Sango was right… I think I'm dating Kagome.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Thanks for reading, reviewing, and all that good stuff. I have a request, go to my profile and take the poll. I'm not sure if I'll write either story but if I do, I'll probably only start one of them. I have the two summaries for you to vote from. Thanks._

_Please continue to review, thanks!_


	8. Oasis

**{_.:.A** **D**_oll_ **F**_or_ **A**_ll_**.:._}  
>{_.C<strong>_hapter 0_**8: O**_asis_**._}**

Apparently, Sango didn't show up at all the night prior… which was strange, since he was certain that was one of her working nights. That or Inuyasha just didn't notice her there… or didn't tell him? Well, the latter possibility was the least likely so it was probably just something he hadn't thought of yet.

With a brand new toy in hand, he knocked on the door of his estranged—well, whatever Sango was to him. A one night stand many years ago that produced an heir he couldn't claim. He loved the idea of inheriting all the money of his family once his parents finally died… but he never realized that Sango might have the same hardship in her life.

Yeah, he was kind of an egotistical asshole sometimes.

The smile on Sango's face—the one he rarely saw, but the one he loved all the same—faded the moment her mahogany gaze landed on him. Begrudgingly, she grumbled, "what?"

"I saw this and thought of Koichi," he declared while he held out the toy.

"And?" she drew out.

"I came to give it to him," he explained.

She wanted to sigh but she didn't. Could she really be surprised that he took nothing to heart the last time they talked? There wasn't any way she was going to let him in but then she heard the squeal of her son from behind.

"Daddy!"

And… well, when Koichi did that she couldn't help but give in and reluctantly let Miroku in so that he could be the hero yet again with a new flashy toy. How… stupid could he be? Obviously, Koichi's joy wasn't related to the new toy but the fact that he got to see his father.

That, not surprisingly, was a fairly rare occurrence.

Each time he let his violet gaze venture away from his giddy son he could see a visibly upset Sango. But why? Was it what Inuyasha had told him? Why… had she never told him any of that?

If she had, he would have made him so guilty that he would have given her much more money when Koichi was born to take care of him. Maybe even do more than just his rare appearances. Not that she really wanted the money to start with…

So, as soon as their son was napping he cornered her in the kitchen while she was trying to get a new cup of tea. With surprise she glanced over him before saying, "I thought you were leaving since Koichi is sleeping."

"What's wrong? You seem upset?"

For a long while she just stared at him before she stated, "I need you to stop this."

"Stop what?"

With a series of blinks to try and make her teary eyes not give-way to tears she looked away.

"I never knew how much I hurt you," he whispered.

She parted her lips and looked away before shaking her head. She took a deep breath in before she returned her gaze to him—a tear dropped out of her eye. "Really?" she sarcastically protested, "no, why would you? I mean, I just love that you refuse to recognize our son as yours. I love it. It's great. Every girl's wish."

"Sango, you know I do—"

"Not legally," she snapped, "just privately, your best friend doesn't even know!"

He pressed his lips together before her violet eyes shifted down.

"Stop this," she ordered after she swallowed back the sobs that might just erupt. "You can't come by anymore."

"But you can't—"

"I can. He's _my_ son, I recognize that."

"I never knew you were disowned, you never told me," he countered. The surprise in her eyes made him explain, "Inuyasha mentioned it to me. Not that he knows about us yet…"

"You never cared to ask before! Miroku, you have to make a choice. Do you want to be fully a part of our son's life or not at all? There will be no more in-between. When he gets older it will only hurt him to wonder why his father won't give him his last name, why his father is barely around, why he can't meet his father's side of the family… Don't do that to him, please, if you love him at all—"

"You know I do," he intervened.

"Then make a choice," she begged.

"Sango… Sango, I… we—"

"There is no we," she stated while she pushed him away to take a couple steps away. "The only 'we' is when we had sex _one_ night over three years ago. That's all. Please leave." She requested before she walked out of the kitchen and into her room. If not for the fact that her son was sleeping, she would have slammed the door shut.

His parents often told him that he needed grow up. He could run the bar and lounge area but he could barely run his own affairs or stay out of the tabloids. Maybe… it was time to let go of his bachelor life.

Or… just give up pretending that there was anything deeper in him than a party boy.

{.x.}

When Kagome called me up to ask if I wanted to go to the movies with her I was hardly surprised. I didn't even dare to ask if it was a date or not since… apparently we were dating. I would have appreciated being part of that decision.

I've never dated anyone. I've just had girls that I had sex with and girls that I didn't. The workings of an actual relationship were beyond me but I'm pretty sure the same thing was true about Kagome. As far as I'm aware she's never dated anyone—at least, that's what Sango told me. That means she doesn't know how it should work either so if I fail then I'm alright.

Then again… I like to hang out with her and all, Souta's cool, too, but should I really wait around for it all to fail? I don't think I really care about her on that level. Besides, sex isn't on the table and what the fuck's the point of a relationship without sex?

So, I met her at the movie theater with every intention of ending it. Which is stupid, since I didn't even know it started—so why should I have to end it? I would have rather been back at the 'not-dating' part of the relationship.

Not shockingly, Kagome was already there when I showed up. The part that did give me pause was what she was wearing… a light pink dress. If it was on anyone else I wouldn't have thought much about it—it wasn't showy or anything, it covered her cleavage completely—but on Kagome? It stop above her knees. I've _never_ seen her wear something that didn't stop at or below her knees.

For Kagome, that was showy.

A smile slipped up her lightly glossed lips when she saw me and my resolute to break up with her died. She was excited to see me and even put effort into her outfit because of our "date"… I couldn't break up with her yet. I'd do it after the movie.

But, I did have to ask something just to verify it. I could have misread the kiss and Sango could have been purposefully misleading me just to fuck with me—people were shitty like that.

"Are we dating?" I asked before even saying hello.

"Well… yeah, I was thinking we were, why?" she sheepishly asked as she fiddled her purse. "Do you not want to be?"

Her eyes seemed so worried and sad… even though she gave me an out right there I couldn't say no.

"Nah," I insisted with a shake of my head. "Just making sure."

"Nah… meaning you don't want to be dating or nah meaning you don't not want to be dating?"

"What?" I questioned with a bent brow.

"Do you or don't you want to date?" she rephrased with something akin to a pout on her face. Her hazels shimmered some, even. Oh… how she made it hard. I could take the outing right then.

And I should have but for whatever reason when I opened my mouth I said, "I just wanted to make sure, that's all."

"Great," she chimed, her sweet deposition instantly reappearing as she nodded towards the box office.

Fuck. I'm stuck with her now…

"Kagome?" caught both our attention. I could tell from the smell who it was before I looked over—Onigumo. That shitty lawyer that would have represented me if that dipshit Kouga continued to press charges against me. Luckily, he had to withdraw them.

When I stopped to think about it, that was all thanks to Kikyou. That whore does a lot of bitchy things but she did come through for me there.

"H-hi," Kagome stammered to say after she noticed him. Instantly her eyes diverted him as she forced a smile, "how… are you?"

"Fine, it's been a very long time. You're all grown up now."

"Yeah," she muttered back.

"Well," he glanced over me quickly. I figure he didn't recognize me or he probably would have mentioned something about that possible prison time charge. "Goodbye."

"Bye," she whispered before he left.

With a lifted brow I asked, "are you alright?"

She parted her lips to say something but didn't for a long time. Gradually her eyes met mine before she mumbled, "no, not really… I don't think I'm feeling up to a movie right now… I'm sorry."

"It's alright," I didn't want to see that stupid comedy anyway. I hate comedies with a burning passion.

"I think I'm just going to go… home," she said with a nod.

"I'll take you," I offered, which just got another nod. I don't think I would have felt too grand about leaving her to walk home alone when she looked so… I don't know what. She obviously wasn't happy and I'm not stupid enough to _not_ make the connection between her sudden illness appearing after Onigumo.

I didn't pester her about it until after we got to back to hers since I hate public scenes of emotion.

"Kagome," I started slowly until she looked to me. "What's wrong?"

"I just don't feel well…"

"And you suddenly stopped feeling well after your uncle Onigumo showed up?"

For a while, she stared at me until her eyes fell to the floor. "You noticed that, huh?"

"Yeah," I replied.

Then it happened… the one thing I hated more than anything—she started to cry. I hate it when women cry. Fuck. I never know what to do.

So I just placed a hand on her shoulder farthest away from her and she leaned into me so I wrapped my arm around her. That was the first night I actually slept with any women. I've had sex with a lot, but never actually _slept_ with them. I usually just had sex and then went but that night I stayed with her until she cried herself to sleep…

So what the hell did that mean?

{.x.}

The next day Kagome had to go to work quickly after waking up so he got no explanation as to why she couldn't stop crying for so long. His imagination was his only limit but he didn't bother to think about it too long. He had to go to work anyway.

That night a certain someone showed up to get his mind off of that completely. Kikyou. The sex goddess that he hated yet lusted all the same. Oh… if he only got the chance the things he'd do too her—fuck.

Wait.

He had a girlfriend now so he couldn't. In less he cheated… but then Sango would find out so Kagome would find out. While he stilled might not mind terminating their dating arrangement he didn't want to do so through cheating. Then he'd be a complete ass.

The way her hips swayed made the red fabric of her dress cling to her perfect curves… well _perfectly_. But, for once, he forced himself not to let his eyes follow her endlessly around the room. Instead he focused on the rush that they got from a convention that was being held in the hotel.

Until, that was, she showed up to lean in front of him to show her breasts almost completely to him. Again, it took effort, but he demanded that his eyes meet his instead of staring down at her cleavage. That night was going to prove to be the most challenging experience he had faced in a long, long time.

"Hey, you," she greeted with her usual sly smile. "Long time no talk."

"Yeah," he answered while he glanced around to make sure no one was waiting for him to take their order.

"Am I boring you?" she inquired with a pout.

"A bit," he lied, just to keep things interesting.

"Oh, how sad," she muttered while she leaned in closer to lift her hand up to grab his shirt collar so she could pull him close enough that she could whisper into his ever so sensitive, fluffy, ears. "How about this to keep you _interested_. For just ten percent of what I usually go for I'll have mind-blowing sex with you. Even you could afford that."

Fucking fuckedy fuck… yeah, he could afford that and _yes_ his loins burned for him to say yes but no. He couldn't. So he steadied himself and took a deep breath in before he said, "tempting but I'll have to say no. I have a date tonight with an actual girl. A nice girl."

Not really, he had no plans to see Kagome but he just wanted to see what her reaction was. An insincere frown greeted him while she pulled away and stood up straight. "That's a bad joke, right?"

"No," he drew out, "I'm dating someone. Seriously, too, so I'm done with the dance we do."

Slowly, sensually, she walked around the counter to be behind it with him. With a smile she grabbed his pants to tug him away while she whispered, "come with me."

If he had greater will power he wouldn't have let her lead him to a bedroom at the hotel... but he didn't get into the bed when she sat down upon it.

"I'm not paying you," he insisted.

"I'm not asking for any pay," she replied with a wicked smile before she stood up again and removed her arms from her dress to let it fall to the ground. There she stood… in front of him in nothing but see-thru lace black panties. Her breasts were bold and round, perky, just within reach. Oh… gods. How he hated being stuck in a relationship he had not agreed to.

"Fuck me?" she questioned in a whisper as she sat down and leaned back then crossed her legs.

Oh… gods.

He swallowed and shook his head, "nope. I'm dating someone."

"Then," she drew out with a smirk as she slid her fingers down the ridge in-between her boastful breasts to her flat stomach then under her panties before she gasped and leaned her head back. "Watch me?"

He couldn't even breath let alone make a peep as he watched her attentively. She rubbed herself, parting her legs fully to allow him perfect vision of her activities. Her gasps were like music to his ears, the way she rocked her hips to accompany her touch was magical… then her other hand cupped her breasts to rub her erecting nipples.

She was ever so loud while she rubbed herself into oblivion.

How could a man not get turned on while watching her work?

When she was free she paused for a while to catch her own breath before looking to him with a curve of her lips. She curled her wet finger at him and asked, "join me?"

More than anything, he wanted to join her.

"Forget about that other girl, sex pistol," she ordered, "it'll be the best sex you'll ever have."

Desperately, he wanted to forget all about Kagome and their apparent relationship to get what he had wanted for so long—one night with Kikyou.

One night filled with endless sex with the call girl Kikyou.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: _Thank you for all the reviews. Please continue to review._

_Also, please go to my profile and take the poll. There are two summaries. If I make another story only one of them will be brought to life. You'll need an account to vote, though._

_I never got why people didn't get accounts. Not only can you review to everything (though, I'm aware plenty of people don't care about that) but something helpful for everyone is that you can follow any story you like and favorite them to keep them in one area. If your computer crashes and you lose all your favorite links then you'll still know where to find them. It only makes sense._

_**Anyway please continue to review and go take my poll.**_


End file.
